


Visits through time and Space

by ACSkywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Chaos, General insanity, Random interruptions, borrowed AUs, general confusion, prompts for those inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACSkywalker/pseuds/ACSkywalker
Summary: A series of one shot story ideas that have been rattling around my brain. Most are slight tamperings with stories already around or just taking the general premise from other stories. Anyone inspiring a particular AU will be linked to get these magnificent writers more people to read their takes.





	1. Chapter 1

Shadows, everyone casts one. Not everyone has a man claiming to be their brother from another universe walking out of theirs. 

 

Luke had already been having a stressful day when a damned Jedi stepped out his shadow in the depths of the Imperial archives. The man wore armor of a variety he hadn't seen before, but he was definitely not one of the Inquisitors. He flowed within the Force. His hair was disheveled and curly. When he turned around to face Luke, the most striking thing about his face was a set of scars. 

 

“Luke? Where are we?” The man sounded genuinely surprised, the fact that he knew Luke’s name wasn’t particularly surprising given the fame he and Leia had accumulated over the years. However this man wasn’t wearing anything resembling Imperial uniform, furthermore judging by the frayed hems on the sleeves and hanging sections around his ankles. 

 

Luke stood and regarded the man with something akin to disgust in his eyes, “Who the hell do you think you are?” as Luke soke he took in the rest of the man’s attire. His eyes stopped on the lightsaber clipped to the man’s belt.

 

Then man narrowed his eyes at Luke, “I’m your brother, Alex.”

 

“I haven no brother.” Luke glanced at Horada, very conscious that his lightsaber was still in a drawer in her desk. 

 

Alex held out a hand, pulling a chair to him with the Force, “I see. That’s a relief, my Luke wouldn’t fall so deeply into the Dark.”

 

Luke clenched his right hand into a tight fist, “It is the only way.”

 

“So I’ve been told. I take it that all encompassing hatred is coming from Palpatine.” Alex said pointing a finger up nonchalantly.

 

Luke looked up, he could also feel the Emperor. Though to him all he could feel was power, the power he and Leia were promised. Suddenly it occurred to him, if somewhat late, he couldn’t feel Alex through the Force at all. It was as if the man sitting in front of him didn’t exist, the only reason Luke was certain he was real was Alex’s interactions. He had pulled out a data pad, and was casually reading through something. Luke stood growling and strode towards the door, holding out his hand. His lightsaber activated in the desk, the appearance of it’s scarlet blade scaring the shit out of Horada. The handle shot out an into Luke’s hand from there, he turned back but Alex had vanished. 

 

Following that Luke stormed out the Archives, scaring the life out of anyone who crossed his path. The Force around Luke darkened as his temper grew, leading to his decision to take out his rage on any Inquisitor unlucky enough to be in the sparring room.  However when Luke arrived at the Inquisition’s compound he found it unnervingly empty. As a precaution as he walked Luke unclipped his lightsaber, nervously flipping it in his hand. The sparring area was empty with the exception of the Sixth Sister who appeared to be resting against a wall in a sitting position. Her helmet mask was shut and her chin dropped to her chest. Even at a distance Luke could see she was still alive. 

 

“Ya know, finding a Mara Jade working for the Empire is nostalgic.” Alex’s voice came from the overlooking stands around the sparring area, “Though seeing her as a simple Inquisitor is disappointing. Such wasted potential.”

 

Luke spun on his heel, his scarlet bladed lightsaber igniting and bathing his face in its bloodied light, “What would you know of that?”

 

Alex laughed in response, meeting Luke’s glare as he leaned on the railing, “Interesting question. Though what do you hope to learn from asking it? Perhaps you think I’ll reveal myself as her long lost family.” A sly smile spread across Alex’s face, “Or perhaps a falsely transparent attempt to discern if I’m a Jedi.”

 

Luke growled and tensed his legs, readying himself to launch at this intruder who seemed to have claims far beyond his station. Alex’s smile stretched, “Do you honestly want to turn our pleasant conversation into a gratuitous fight?” 

 

Luke didn’t bother answering, drawing upon his hatred he launched up and forwards at Alex, slashing his lightsaber at Alex’s head. He likely would have removed it, had Alex stayed still and not taken a step back. The smile never left his face and a twinkle seemed to enter his eyes.

 

“The Skywalker way it is then.” Alex said sidestepping and somewhat lazily avoiding each of Luke’s strikes, “I take it dad taught you?”

 

Luke, having gone into something of a rage fueled trance seemed to ignore everything Alex said and pushed his attack further. He maneuvered until he was pushing Alex’s back to the railing, with an overtly theatrical twirl Luke slashed at Alex’s neck with the full intent of decapitating him. At the last possible second Alex’s right hand shot up and batted away Luke's lightsaber. This surprised Luke enough to knock him out of his rage filled trance. 

 

“How did you do that?” He snarled at Alex. 

 

Alex held up his right hand and pull off the now ruined glove covering it, revealing a cybernetic arm plated in silvery plating, “This is beskar iron, forged specifically to resist the blades of lightsabers.” 

 

“Mandalorian.” Luke spat at Alex. 

 

Alex shook his head, “I’m no Mandalorian. Only a good enough friend to earn the plating for my arm.”

 

Luke growled and lunged at Alex, jabbing his lightsaber at Alex’s chest. However Alex saw the strike coming and flipped back, kicking Luke’s hand as he did. This knocked Luke’s lightsaber out his hand, the weapon clattering to the floor behind Luke. The momentum of Luke’s strike carried him forward into the railing Alex had flipped over, back into the sparring arena. The rage in Luke’s heart rose through his throat and he let out a guttural scream of hatred. He held out his hand and his lightsaber shot to his hand and he leapt forwards, igniting the scarlet blade and slashing down at Alex’s head. Below him Alex had already drawn his lightsaber, however he only activated it the moment he was forced to block Luke’s strike. Purple snapping into existence to meet scarlet. With a flick of his wrist Alex spun his lightsaber pushing Luke’s lightsaber away. 

 

“Interesting.” Alex commented, “Your rage is unfocused. You are nothing like a Sith.” 

 

Luke was so deep within his rage that he didn’t listen to a word Alex said, instead charging forwards attacking almost completely without form. His assault was clumsy, Alex easily managed to deflect every strike with ease. Luke’s rage quickly began to wane as Alex remained calm allowing a strike through every now and then dodging at the last possible moment. Though Luke’s stikes had strength behind them they were far too predictable, he had fallen into a simple pattern of attack. The other issue became that the amount of strength Luke was using was taxing and tiring him out. After roughly three minutes Luke stopped dropping his weapon to his side, breathing hard. The only damaged he’d done to Alex was to cut sections of his robes.

 

“Come on! I liked these robes.” Alex complained, flipping his lightsaber in his right hand. Luek growled and again charged, pointlessly flailing at Alex with his lightsaber. Pointless being the word as Lukes unfocused rage left him acting more on instinct than with any of the techniques he’d been taught by both his father and Palpatine. Alex abruptly stopped dancing around and shifted to the offensive, attacking Luke with a display of Form V. Luke’s rage swiftly gave way to fear, the barrage that assaulted Luke came with the skill and ferocity reminiscent of Vader. The only difference being Alex’s attacks were rougher, as if he hadn’t practiced in a while but had once been a master. 

 

The more Luke fought the deeper the fear set in, panic starting to seep into his movement as Alex’s form became more solid and the Darkness started to seep out of Luke’s control. In desperation Luke latched onto the bond with his father, “ _ Father! Help me! _ ”

 

The repose was immediate an ice cold presence cut through the Force. Alex responded to this by kicking Luke in the chest, knocking him to the floor. He stepped back and twirled his lightsaber thoughtfully, “That wasn’t necessary, you were doing rather well until you called to Vader.” Alex lamented, “Now I have to ether escape and find Leia somehow or fight Vader. Honestly both options are terrible, I doubt I can beat Vader outright.” Alex looked back over his shoulder at Mara, “At the same time I don’t want to leave you here with Palpatine and Vader.” Alex paused looking at Luke again her jerked his thumb over his shoulder, “Or her.”

 

“I will kill you.” Luke snarled.

 

“How?” Alex dropped into a crouch, “I’ve shown you my skill, admittedly only with a lightsaber. Plus I can sense something between you and the girl.”

Luke pushed himself to his feet,  “I can kill you because I know you won’t kill me.”

 

“Oh? What gives you that idea?” Alex asked as he slipped into a ready stance, his lightsaber held up parallel to his cheek.

 

“You did, when you told me you were my brother.” Luke replied leveling his own lightsaber at Alex.

 

Alex laughed, “I thought you’d missed that.” His face grew hard, “Kid, you are my brother, but in this universe only in blood. Nothing more.”

 

Luke frown, confusion starting to cloud his mind< “What the hell does that mean?”

 

“It means, that if I deem you’ve fallen too far I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Alex said grimly. Suddenly it occurred to him, “You’re stalling for Vader.” 

 

Luke grinned, just as the door to the sparring arena ripped itself out of its housing and shot at Alex. Alex responded by thrusting out his cybernetic right arm and catching the door with the Force, with a violent flick of his arm he implailed the door into the wall. He barely managed to get his lightsaber up in time to block Vader’s powerful overhead blow. He could sense Luke charging, taking advantage of his distraction. Alex grinned and sidestepped, allowing Vader’s blade to pass through where he’d just been standing and danced around Vader. Putting him between himself and Luke.

 

“Well this is an unpleasant surprise, wouldn’t you agree Vader?” Alex said, a strange sing song quality to his voice.

 

“Jedi. How did you get here?” Vader asked, rage boiling through the baritone of his voice modulator.

 

“Trade secret, I don’t see why I should tell one who hunts my kind.” Alex taunted, though the dancing nature to his voice faded somewhat. He glanced at Mara, “Well it’s definitely time to go then.” Alex dashed to Mara and pulled her over his shoulder, “As much as I enjoy your company, staying here would be a waste. Cheers.” Alex stepped backwards out the door before quickly vanishing down the corridor. However neither Vader or Luke were willing to just let him get away scot free and both charged after him, irritatingly for the two pursuers as Alex had fled apparently he’d opened every possible door on the way leaving the possibility open that Alex had simply hidden somewhere within the compound. With a growl Vader and Luke split up, hoping to cut Alex off at the exit.

 

However they were far too slow, Alex was already mostly out the building. Mostly meaning he had reached Vader’s speeder with Mara still hanging off his shoulder. Without missing a beat he placed Mara in the back seat, carefully laying her on her back. He pulled the helmet off her head and tossed it over his shoulder, “That’s just going to cloud your mind.” 

 

Clapping his hands Alex settled into the pilots seat, he took a second to familiarise himself with the controls before gunning the engines and swiftly piloting the speeder towards the nearest spaceport. As he did he tossed something into Luke’s speeder. Vader reached the entrance a moment after Alex had lifted off from the docking bay. But Alex was already too far away to do anything to by that point, all Vader could do was let out a bowl of rage. Luke appeared behind him a moment later, panting slightly. 

 

“How did he get away?” He asked. 

 

Vader turned to Luke, “Who was he? I couldn’t feel his presence at all.”

 

Luke frowned, “He claimed to be my brother, but that’s impossible isn’t it?”

 

Without warning the air around Vader dropped several degrees, around the two several containers suddenly crumpled into twisted hunks of metal instantly spilling the contents. “It should be.” 

 

Vader turned back to look out at the vista, reaching out with the Force, searching for the strange man or Mara. Vader found the Sixth Sister’s presence, weak as it was, moving away rapidly. A path Vader was immensely familiar with, he was headed towards the spaceport. Luke’s speeder still stood where luke had left it and in perfect working order, however when Vader stepped close enough to enter there was a small electrical explosion and the speeder dropped from it’s repulsors. 

 

Vader frowned under his helmet and stepped closer to inspect the downed speeder. On the passenger seat he found a burned out droid popper. One  exactly like the ones used during the Clone Wars, reaching in Vader picked up the device to inspect it closely. 

 

“What is it, father?” Luke asked, tilting his head to see what his father was holding.  Vader turned to Luke and held it out for him.

 

“A relic from the Clone Wars. It was usd to short circuit droids in battle.” Vader said.

 

“Why did he have a working one?” Luke asked, taking the droid popper from Vader.

“It doesn’t matter it’s more important we track this Jedi down, perhaps he can lead us to Amidala.” Vader said turning back to the compound. 

 

“He claimed to be my brother, what if he goes looking for Leia?” Luke asked with somewhat uncharacteristic concern. 

 

Vader stopped, “Then I will kill him myself.” 

 

Luke nodded to himself, though as he did his face hardened. “I want to be the one to kill him.”

 

Vader stopped and turned to regard Luke, “I will make sure you have that honour then my son.”

 

By this time Alex had reached the spaceport. The moment he did he groaned with the realisation that he didn’t have any means offworld with Mara. He brought the speeder to land next just far enough away from the spaceport he could safely wake Mara. Once she was awake he placed his lightsaber at the small of her back, “Please don’t try anything stupid, I really would prefer not to kill you.”

 

Mara glared at him, though there was an undercurrent of fear in her glare, “Why take me?”

 

“Simple. I need Imperial clearance codes to get off this planet and my first choice called backup I can’t fight off on my own.” Alex said pulling Mara close. Close enough he could hold his lightsaber to her back and keep the action from view.

 

“I thought Jedi wouldn’t risk the lives of others.” Mara commented snidely.

 

“Things change when the only ones left are ones like you.” Alex said, jabbing the prongs from his lightsaber’s hilt into Mara’s ribs, “You Inquisitors are so weak.”

 

“And yet we were able to wipe you out.” Mara retorted, then for the second time that day something came from Alex’s somewhat ignorant sounding statements caught up with someone, “What do you mean only ones left like me? I was never a Jedi.”

 

This seemed to catch Alex by surprise, he stopped and stared at her for a minute, “You never knew anything but this life?”

 

Mara glared at him over her shoulder, “This was a gift from the Emperor.”

 

Alex laughed bitterly, “No. It’s slavery, just like every Mara I’ve ever met.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mara spat at Alex. 

 

Alex regarded her for a minute, “Doesn’t matter, what matters is, you’re getting me off this rock. Now where do you Inquisitors keep your fighters?”

 

Mara stonewalled him and refused to speak. Sighing Alex pushed her forwards through the excessively large archway leading into the spaceport. Around them the Imperial officers split and moved away all recognising the uniform of an Inquisitor. Though Alex’s somewhat unique attire did attract the attention of many of the officers passing none of them commented out of fear of Mara the Sixth Sister. Alex walked with an easy confidence even with his lightsaber just out of sight pressed against Mara’s back. He pushed her forwards, now just moving on a instinct. Following a nudge from the Force. The unwilling duo quickly found themselves in a hanger with an out of place looking freighter. Alex grinned, “Now that I can work with.”

 

“You can’t be serious.” Mara commented outraged. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Alex asked grinning madly. He dragged Mara onboard. There where a pair of Stormtroopers doing a sweep of the freighter who Alex threw off the ship with the Force. Both their heads crashed into the opposing wall with a sickening crunch. Mara found herself in the co-pilot seat, somehow Alex was starting up the ship and holding his lightsaber at her side. Eventually he dropped his hand, using the Force to hold the weapon in place, “Mara Jade, welcome to my Rebellion.”

 

“What? I’m no…” Mara started. 

 

“Well you are now.” Alex said with a grin, his lightsaber floating back into his hand, in one quick motion the weapon was clipped to his belt. Mara opened her mouth to object, but before she could Alex leaned over and placed a finger on her lips, “Shhhh. You don’t have a choice, it’s either that or you get tossed out the airlock.”

 

“You don’t sound like a Jedi.” Mara commented. 

 

“Oh? And you know what Jedi were like? How many have you actually encountered, two maybe three at a stretch.” Alex said inputting the coordinates for Naboo. 

 

“Where are you taking me?” Mara asked, trying to see what coordinates Alex was inputting. 

 

“It doesn’t matter to you does it?” Alex said looking over at Mara, “After all, aren’t you going to be a good Imperial and get thrown out the airlock?”

 

Mara glared at Alex, “I’m not so eager to die.”

 

Alex looked at her out of the side of her eye, “If you’re hoping I’ll lead you to… Whatsaname. That rebel leader.” Alex clicked his fingers, “Amidala! That’s it!” 

 

Mara glared at him, Alex looked her askance, “It’s obvious, I’ve seen you do this before. If it’s not obvious to you I’m not from here.” 

 

“Then where the hell are you from.” Mara asked angrily. 

 

Alex replied with a grin, “Oh I’m from around this Galaxy. From a certain point of view.”


	2. Chapter 2

The portal to the World between worlds burst open behind Ahsoka, catching the attention of both the glowing ghost of Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka herself. Out of the portal burst a man wearing torn robes and armor. Smoke wafted off his whole body before the man groaned and stood up. He looked around at everyone in the room, smoke coming off his right arm in particular, “Never force a portal open. Recoil is always more painful then expected.”

 

The ghost of Anakin Skywalker stared at the man, “You don’t belong here. This isn’t your time.”

 

Then man looked up at him panting, “Oh I know, but it was the closest one to where I was running from.”

 

While Anakin and the man both looked like they knew what they were talking about, Ahsoka was perplexed, “Who are you?”

 

Anakin sighed, “He’s my son, but not.”

 

“What he said. I’m a Skywalker from a different time entirely. I…” Then man looked over his shoulder down the passageway, “Luke’s here.”

 

Anakin followed his gaze, “Don’t even think about it. He has something far more important to deal with then you.”

 

“Owch, that’s harsh. Don’t worry I’m not here to tamper, I just need somewhere to recover from the last universe.” Skywalker said, he leaned forwards apparently trying to stretch out his back, “Though that could take a month. Any chance of a ride off this planet?”

 

The last question was addressed directly at Ahsoka. She looked at him carefully for a second, “We can give you a ride, but Luke and I are headed deeper into the Unknown Regions.”

 

Skywalker looked at her in something approaching bewilderment, “What’s out here? I know we’re not on Ach-to. It feels too dead here.”

 

“It is dead.” A new voice, Luke’s voice, “Except right here, this nexus.”

 

Luke sounded tired and drained. Ahsoka instantly focused in on him, “What did you see?”

 

“I’m not completely sure, something from long ago. I think I saw what happened to this planet.” Luke said, clearly shaken to his core. So shaken he didn’t notice the continued presence of his father or completely register the new Skywalker standing next to the aforementioned ghost.

 

“Ahsoka I think whatever it is that’s out here is after the World Between Worlds.” Luke said with a raspy voice. 

 

“Ahem.” Skywalker cleared his throat, “I realise this sounds like something of a dumb question, but what in the Sithing hells are you talking about?”

 

This caught Luke’s attention, “Who are you?”

 

“A lost possibility, I could have been your older brother.” Skywalker smiled, “Not that it matters, I realise I don’t exist everywhere. That’s not the point though. What are you talking about?”

 

Luke stared at him in bewilderment, “Then how are you here?”

 

“He got lost.” Anakin chimed in. At this point Skywalker gave up completely on trying to discover what the hell brought Luke and Ahsoka to this dead world. 

 

“Father!?” Luke exclaimed wide eyed, “Wha?”

 

“Luke, we’ll speak again later. For now you need to leave.” Anakin said with a small smile. The moment he finished speaking he faded away into nothingness. Skywalker and Luke took a second to regard each other, Luke noting the scarring on the other man’s face as well as the ragged state of his robes. 

 

Skywalkers eyes instantly went to Luke’s lightsaber, “How is it that no matter which Luke I meet you always seem to build your lightsaber in exactly the same way?”

 

“I… What?” Luke blinked in something that appeared to be confusion.

 

Skywalker laughed, “Every time I’ve met a version of you, you carry that exact lightsaber on your hip.”

 

Luke’s face scrunched up in confusion, “Version of me?”

 

Skywalker’s eyes twinkled, “You do see a lot when you walk far enough in the World between worlds, even what could have been if not for small differences.”

 

Ahsoka tapped her staff on the ground just hard enough to catch the attention of the two Skywalkers, “Can we please get off this rock? The feeling of death here is getting worse.”

 

Skywalker looked up, blinked and looked at Ahsoka, “I do believe you are correct. Plus I hate being underground, a Skywalker should always be able to see the stars.”

 

Luke and Ahsoka blinked, shook their heads and walked towards the exit. Skywalker followed them, stopping every few seconds to look at some of the engravings on the walls. He was both fascinated and perplexed by them, a few showed the Family from Mortis. They appeared to be teaching the beings who’d once lived the ways of the Force though he wasn’t entirely sure that’s what was actually happening. There was one thing he did recognise instantly the moment he saw it waiting patiently outside the entrance to the temple, “Mori!” 

 

“Huh?” Luke turned back to Skywalker, “Who or what is Mori?”

 

Ahsoka looked up at the convor, “She’s an old friend of mine. She’s been following and guiding me for years.”

 

Skywalker held out an arm to the creature, who happily flew down to perch on his arm. Alex ran a hand over the creature’s head, gently stroking it, “Now, where is your ship?”

 

“That’s new, I’ve never seen Mori do that with anyone besides myself.” Ahsoka commented.

 

Skywalker looked at her, “Has anyone ever asked her before?” He looked bemused.

 

“Not that I’m aware of.” She answered slowly. 

 

“Then obviously she hasn’t, you know who she represents. The most trusting of the three, but she’s not stupid.” Skywalker smiled a genuine smile, “My wife always used to say that if you followed Mori long enough you’d find some form of trouble and someone to save.”

 

Ahsoka laughed, “Sounds familiar I will admit that, but how did your wife know Mori?”

 

Skywalker thought for a second, “You know, I never thought to ask. How did you come to meet Mori?”

 

Ahsoka spluttered, “What?”

 

Luke cut in at this point, “Can we save this for the trip to the next site?”

 

Skywalker nodded, “Sure. Let’s get out of here.” He gestured for Luke or Ahsoka to lead the way before returning to stroking Mori. Luke took the lead showing quickly navigating their way back to Ahsoka’s decades old Republic shuttle. The moment it came into view Skywalker stopped, “Now that’s a beautiful site. I never thought I’d see one of those again.”

 

Ahsoka grinned, “She’s seen most of the Galaxy, I wouldn’t trade her for anything.”

 

Skywalker grinned, “Then let’s see what she can do.”

 

Luke blinked at the two, shook his head and strode up the ramp into the ship. Skywalker and Ahsoka followed quickly Mori flew past, quickly finding what looked like a perch built specifically for her. When the other two Jedi joined Luke then found him groping around in the dark. Skywalker turned to Ahsoka, “I see you’ve become far more protective of your fuel.”

 

“I got stranded once, I’m not doing it again.” Ahsoka said shrugging, not that anyone could actually see what she was doing, “I’ll get her started up.”

 

Ahsoka strode off, disappearing from sight into the darkness of the shuttle. Skywalker stepped next to Luke placed a hand on his shoulder. As he did the power came on and the lights flickered to life. Luke and Skywalker made their way quickly to the cockpit. Ahsoka was already in the pilot's seat running systems checks as the engines warmed up. 

 

The shuttle broke atmosphere quickly, however before they could even start on the calculations for a hyperspace jump, a pair of Star Destroyers appeared in front of them. 

 

“Where did those come from? I thought you said we were in the Unknown Regions?” Skywalker said jumping to his feet. 

 

“We are. Thrawn’s been out here searching for something since the Battle of Lothal.” Luke said, calmly flicking the safeties off the control sticks. 

 

Before the three Jedi could do anything the comma pinged. The three exchanged looks, “Well that’s a new one.” Skywalker commented. 

 

The three stared at it for a few seconds longer, “Answer it.” Skywalker said, “I mean what’s the worst that could happen if you talk to Thrawn or whoever that is.”

 

“It could be a trap.” Luke pointed out. 

 

“Then let’s spring it.” Skywalker grins and waves a hand and the command Thrawn's blue face appears. Looking at him Luke shivers, finding the somewhat startling appearance to those not used to looking at the Chiss. Thrawn took a moment to regard the three Jedi, most of his focus was on Luke. Zeroing in on the familiarity to the Jedi he had once known. 

 

“Thrawn.” 

 

“Forgive me. I expected Ezra Bridger as well.” The Chiss said, his eyes drifting to Skywalker. 

 

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, “What do you want Thrawn? You failed last ti…”

 

“That’s irrelevant, Thrawn can you answer something for me.” Skywalker placed a hand over Ahsoka’s mouth, “Why are you monitoring this planet?”

 

Thrawn raised an eyebrow, “We don’t have time to discuss that. I need you to trust me right now.”

 

Luke leaned forward to glare intently at the Chiss, “What are you talking about?” 

 

Thrawn sighed, “I realize you don’t trust me.”

 

“Yeah and for good reason.” Luke retorted bitingly. 

 

Thrawn ignored Lukes biting tone, “I know why you’re out here, Jedi. There’s something out here, something dangerous to us all.”  

 

This caught the attention of Skywalker, while the other two froze.  _ How did Thrawn know? _ Skywalker placed a hand on each of their shoulders respectively, the message coming across clearly, listen to Thrawn. Both Ahsoka and Luke could feel Skywalker radiating calmness through the Force. 

 

“I know Bridger found evidence of it,” Thrawn frowned at Skywalker, “And I can only assume you are here now to learn more. I believe you see this threat as a danger to not simply yourselves, but potentially all life in the Galaxy. I share that believe.”

 

Ahsoka and Luke share a look, Ahsoka turned back to Thrawn scowling, “What are you suggesting?”

 

“We’re not natural allies, I concede that. However this threat is far bigger than any of us, and has started moving against us as we speak. My people are in as much danger as yours are.”

 

Before Luke or Ahsoka could say anything Skywalker cut in, “Thrawn, have you seen evidence of this threat yet?”

 

“I believe so.” Thrawn replied. 

 

“Hang on, what are you doing lumping us in with him?” Luke said turning to Skywalker. 

 

Thrawn was the one who replied, “Skywalker.” Luke started at the sound of his own name, “The War is over and I’m no longer the enemy. If we are to uncover the danger out here we must work together.”

 

“Do you think we’re idiots?” Ahsoka snapped, “You’d gun is down in a second.”

 

Thrawn remained unphased by the mistrust, “I fully understand your fear, my people fear you Jedi in the same way. However we don’t have the luxury of fighting among ourselves.” Thrawn looked down, the three Jedi could hear buttons in the background, “I’m sending you a set of coordinates. If you truly wish to find and destroy what’s out here, I beg you meet me there. Not as my enemies, but as potential allies, even if only against this threat.”

 

The coordinates for a nearby system came through quickly. Luke and Ahsoka were surprised at the conviction and honest they could feel from Thrawn through the Force. 

 

“Why should we trust you?” Skywalker asked in a suspiciously jovial tone. 

 

“Because we have no other choice.” Thrawn looked off to the side at what was likely a proximity alarm, “Failing that, I believe there is an immediate opportunity to show you that things aren’t as simple as you presume.”

 

Luke  narrowed his eyes at Thrawn, “What do yo…”

 

Before Luke could finish that sentence the shuttle’s own proximity alarm beeped and a foursome of ships dropped out of hyperspace. Thrawn's eyes never wavered from the Jedi, “You have the coordinates, I hope you make the right choice.”

 

Thrawn's face flickered out as the hologram cut out. Before there was a silence for everyone to contemplate everything that had just happened, Skywalker clapped loudly, “I say we get out here before we get caught up in anything. I don’t want to get killed here.”

 

“And we do?” Ahsoka said over her shoulder, scathingly sarcastic.  

 

Skywalker fell back into his seat holding up his hands in surrender, “Don’t bite my head off. I was just saying.”

 

Luke sighed, “We need to discuss…” Luke trailed off as a fifth enemy Star Destroyer appeared and almost instantly erupted into flames. Seconds later a wave of TIE fighters erupted over the burning Star Destroyer. Ahsoka gunned the engines, the shuttle flipping and shooting off past the slowly turning forms of Thrawn’s pair of Star Destroyers. 

 

“We got incoming.” Luke said sharply. 

 

Ahsoka glanced at one of the monitors, “I see them.” The shuttle lurched as Ahsoka kicked up the engines up to full power, “How long till we can make the jump to Hyperspace?”

 

“About two minutes.” Skywalker replied tersely, “any read cannons I could man to help with these?”

 

“No.” Ahsoka replied curly. Skywalker turned to stare out the viewscreen, bouncing his right leg impatiently, “Are you sure there’s nothing to l can do.”

 

Luke turned back, “Meditate then, it helps me for the most part.” 

 

Skywalker laughed, “Not me, I can’t get the focus sitting still.”

 

“You sound like my old Master.” Ahsoka said, managing to both fire the cannons and spin the shuttle in a corkscrew maneuver. Narrowly avoiding getting shot through the shuttle’s wings, she also managed to destroy a pair of TIE fighters. 

 

“Swap with me.” Luke said to Ahsoka. Without question the Togruta quickly swapped with Luke, slipping into the co-pilot’s seat. The moment LUke was at the controls he barrel rolled the shuttle, spinning through several TIE fighters, narrowly missing them as he did. 

 

“Don’t you have any better tricks than simply spinning and fancy flying?” Skywalker asked.

 

“Blue button.” Ahsoka in replied, though the words were directed at Luke.

 

It took Luke a few seconds to find the blue button, the moment he did there was a soft clunk from the rear of the ship. Nothing happened for a few moments. 

 

“Ahsoka?” Luke asked, he glanced at a monitor. They had picked up another few TIE fighters. 

 

“Wait a second.” Ahsoka said, a glint in her eye. 

 

Suddenly there was a huge spike of energy on several of the scanners. As well as a series of explosions. Skywalker grinned, “Seismic Charges? Now that’s a pretty thing.”

 

“Courtesy of an old Pirate friend.” Ahsoka said with a grin. 

 

Skywalker spun in his chair for a second before the navicomp beeped, “Make the jump!”

 

Ahsoka spun the ship around an pulled back on the hyperspace levers, the stars quickly stretching into the blue of hyperspace. Once they had entered the relative safety of Hyperspace Ahsoka and Luke turned to each other, “It looks like things weren’t quite as simple as we thought.” Ahsoka observed. 

 

“You don’t say?” Skywalker replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. A few moments later the shuttle dropped out of Hyperspace, “Huh… that was shorter than I thought it would be.”

 

His comment was ignored by both Ahsoka and Luke. The two spun in their seats and stood up, walking briskly through to the small food storage area. Skywalker followed them quickly, grabbing a pair of ration boxes and tearing into one. At least into the strips of dried meat stored within. Luke and Ahsoka both gave him perplexed looks before shrugging it off and taking some meat from the box he’d opened.

 

“Any ideas to what Thrawn wants?” Skywalker asked between bites. Though he did ask this with a mouth full of food, so what he said sounded more like, “An ibeas to what Frawn ‘ants?”

 

“I’m still not entirely sure he doesn’t want to kill us.” Ahsoka said shrugging. 

 

Skywalker swallowed his last bite, stopped and dropped into a cross legged position. Ahsoka and Luke watched him for a second, as one would with a madman who’s actions can’t be predicted. 

 

Luke opened his mouth to ask a question, but before he could the proximity alarms on the Shuttle blared. 

 

“He’s here.” Ahsoka said walking back to the cockpit. Skywalker gestured for Luke to follow Ahsoka back into the cockpit, while Skywalker remained sitting in the centre of the floor. Just outside the viewport Luke watched as Thrawn’s Star Destroyer emerged from Hyperspace swiftly followed by the other that had been seen retreating alongside him. For a few moments there was nothing but silence Ahsoka and Luke sat waiting for a moment, their eyes drawn to the comms station. 

 

The silence abruptly broke with a transmission from the Imperials, “Jedi shuttle,” , an unfamiliar voice stated over the comm, “Please approach the the Hanger. You have been cleared to land.”

 

The two Force users exchanged a look as Luke fired up the engines, guiding the old shuttle to the hanger bay of Thrawn’s Star Destroyer. As the Luke neared the Star Destroyer a shuttle launched from the companion Star Destroyer. 

 

“I can’t say I’ve ever landed on one of these not intending to blow it up.” Luke said hoping to lighten the mood. 

 

Ahsoka chuckled, “The last time I landed on a ship like this was during the Clone Wars. This is definitely a new one.”

 

“Hopefully it’ll be the same as back then.” Luke answered.

 

Their shuttle reached the hanger sitting beneath the massive ship, there was a spot within marked out for them to land. Near the spot chosen was a collection of a few Imperial officers. Luke shifted the shuttle into it’s landing configuration, pulling the wings up into their triangular configuration, carefully Luke guided the shuttle to land in the area they appeared to have been designated. Both he and Ahsoka could keenly feel the eyes of every pilot, trooper and officer present. 

 

Powering down the engines Luke and Ahsoka quickly stood up, and swiftly made their way to the ramp. When they got there they found Skywalker waiting, tapping his right foot to a beat only he could hear. 

 

“So are you ready for this?” Skywalker asked with a grin. 

 

“As we’re ever going to be.” Luke replied with a shrug, as he did Ahsoka opened the ramp. Luke could feel the apprehension radiating from everyone present with the exception of Skywalker who seemed excited at the prospect of meeting Thrawn. 

 

“So this is actually happening?” Luke asked, nervously placing a hand on his lightsaber’s hilt. 

 

“Yep. Come on.” Skywalker said stepping down onto the ramp. Luke and Ahsoka shared a look before following. Ahead of the shuttle stood the cluster of Imperials Luke had spotted when they arrived. A single female officer and a pair of Stormtroopers. 

 

The woman hair fair, bordering pale skin, medium length brown hair and bore a nervous expression, mirroring Luke’s. 

 

“Welcome aboard the  _ Chimaera,  _ Jedi.” She greeted politely. 

 

Ahsoka bowed her head slightly in return, “I expected Thrawn to be here to greet us.”

 

“And we expected Bridger.” The Imperial huffed with a tinge of humour, “I’m Commodore Faro, Thrawn’s first officer.”

 

For a second there was silence as both Luke and Ahsoka held back on introducing themselves. However Skywalker broke what was building into an awkward silence, “I’m the other Skywalker. Good to meet you Commodore, now before this becomes any more awkward let’s go meet Thrawn shall we?”

 

For a moment the Commodore was at a loss for words, given that there was no information to her knowledge that there was another Skywalker at all. Blinking she cleared her throat and looked away, “We’re waiting for one more, then we’ll take you to see Thrawn.” She explained. 

 

Beside them the shuttle they’d seem leaving the companion Star Destroyer, landed beside their shuttle. The collective groups of Imperials and Force users stood and watched in a somewhat awkward fashion as an older man with silver-white hair and a well groomed handlebar mustache exited the shuttle and approached. As he got close, the man smiled thinly and extended a hand to Luke, “So you’re our Jedi?” He grunted, clearly uncomfortable, “Captain Pellaeon of the  _ Myrmidon. _ ”

 

Luke decided to take a chance on being civil and took the Captain’s hand, “Luke Skywalker.”

 

The moment he said it he could feel the Imperials tense slightly more. He glanced back at Skywalker and Ahsoka, both still felt calm though their hands had shifted slightly towards their lightsabers without actually touching them. 

 

“We’ll take you to see Thrawn now. Follow us.” The Commodore motioned for the trio to follow her. 

 

Luke, Ahsoka and Skywalker hung back, Skywalker back to tapping his foot again. The rhythm shifting and speeding up. The moment the Imperials has passed the Force users followed, maintaining enough distance to retreat or fight if needed. 

 

“I don't sense deception or any danger.” Ahsoka murmured. 

 

Luke nodded, “Me neither. I’m still not sure about him though.” Luke said tilting his head towards Skywalker.

 

“I’m not either. He seems too cheery for someone on a Star Destroyer.” Ahsoka responded, watching Skywalker as he walked. He didn’t seem to have heard them and just continued onwards behind the Imperials. Though as they walked Luke noticed the tabards on his robes were uneven, the one on the left appeared to have been severed with a Lightsaber. 

 

Luke sighed, “We’re just going to have to hope for the best with him.” Luke looked past the enigma that was the other Skywalker and at the Stormtroopers, “I’m surprised they let us keep our Lightsabers.”

 

“It’s a start at least.” Ahsoka noted. Luke nodded in agreement. The two Jedi lapsed into silence, there was a general discomfort in the air as they walked. Every Imperial on the way stopping what they were doing to look at the Jedi as they walked. Ahsoka could hear the chattering behind her. The Imperials were still very nervous around the Jedi. 

 

Several minute and a uncomfortably cramped elevator ride later they found themselves outside Thrawn’s office. The two officers handed over their code cylinders wordlessly to the door guards. 

 

Turning on her heel the Commodore turned to the Stormtroopers around them, “Leave us.” She commanded. 

 

The troopers nodded and swiftly left. “Huh…” Skywalker intoned fairly loudly, but didn’t say anything more. 

 

Pellaeon motioned to Luke, “This way, he’s waiting inside.”

 

The two Imperials lead the way into the vast office. First through a short corridor covered in art from around the Galaxy. Stepping through the threshold they found themselves facing Thrawn. His face calm and unreadable. As they entered he rose smoothly from his seat, “Please take a seat.” He gestured to the three seats arranged in front of his desk. 

 

Luke and Ahsoka hung back at the door while Skywalker stepped quickly to sit in the seat on the left ahead of Thrawn. Thrawn raised an eyebrow but said nothing, his eyes shifting back to the two reluctant Jedi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was inspired and hugely based in the universe created by the events of Lothcat1138’s Star Wars: Into the Unknown. If you want to know how Ahsoka and Luke got to the planet at the beginning or why Thrawn and Faro were expecting Ezra over Luke, go read that magnificent work.


	3. Chapter 3

Mandalore several miles from Sundarí, suddenly a man appeared crashing into the white sands and sending out a shockwave of energy through the Force. He was wearing burnt robes and he was still smoking when he stood up shaking. Looking around in a manner that would suggest he was completely lost to anyone observing. 

 

He shut his eyes for a second attempting to do something, for a moment the smoke around him seemed to swirl and tighten around him as if to crush him. However before the smoke could touch him something there was a small draft of wind that seemed to blow the smoke away. This was followed by a string of profanities that would put most spacers to shame. While most of it was in Galactic Basic, there were a few words that were definitely from beyond the Galaxy at least to the few linguists who could potentially have heard these words. 

 

One should probably point out at this point that this man hadn’t bothered to turn around and so was startled when he was suddenly approached by a pair of Mandalorians who’d just happened to be looking in the right direction when he arrived. These two had quickly discovered that the man was definitely a Jedi of some kind as before they could say or do anything he had a purple blade activated between them. Fortunately he was still somewhat injured, so instead of fighting he collapsed, dropping his lightsaber. 

 

Mand’Alor Satine Kryze sat in the private quarters she shared with her husband, when a messenger arrived with news of the strange Jedi who’d appeared seemingly out of no-where just outside Sundarí. Obi-Wan was still off world with the other Anakin Skywalker. She was shown to the medical wing of the palace when the guards had chosen to bring the now unconscious Jedi. When she arrived she was greeted by a somewhat confused looking doctor. 

 

“Where is this magical man? Who I’m told simply feel out of the sky.” Satine asked with something of an edge to her voice. One that should be forgiven as she had just been forced to excommunicate Pre Vizla. 

 

“Magical is the right word, milady. I’ve never seen anything like him.” The doctor answered. 

 

“How so?” Satine asked thinly. 

 

The doctor examined Satine’s face for a moment, he sighed, “Come and see for yourself.”

 

He opened to the door, gesturing for Satine to follow him through to the room within which they held the strange Jedi. The first thing she noticed upon entering was that the Jedi appeared to still be holding his lightsaber in a death grip in what appeared to be a cybernetic right hand, and from the little she could see it appeared to extend further up his arm though most of it was hidden by the sleeve of his medical robes. The lightsaber itself looked damaged, at least externally as if it had seem far more battles than possible. Her eyes shifted up to the Jedi’s face, he bore a striking resemblance to Anakin Skywalker. However unlike the Anakin she had met courtesy of the Force and her husband, this Jedi was definitely not the same man. The scarring that cut through his face reminded Satine of animal attacks, though there was one on the right hand side of his face that reminded her eerily of Anakin. It passed through almost exactly the same place on his face as Anakin’s did.

 

Satine turned to the doctor, “What’s so magical about this Jedi?”

 

“To start he appears to heal from practically any wound. When that patrol brought him in he was covered in burns. Most of them severe enough to require months of bacta treatment, he healed as soon as he got here.” The doctor moved around the room and lifted up the Jedi’s left arm and picked up a scalpel from a nearby table and in a swift motion slashed it across the Jedi’s arm leaving behind a deep red line that slowly started to drip blood. Satine started, the doctor had acted so quickly she hadn’t had a chance to react. 

 

“What are you doing?” Satine cried out.

 

The doctor held up a hand, “Just watch.”

 

The doctor lowered the arm, gently placing it back on the bed. The blood continued to flow, slowly starting to soak into the sheets and the Jedi’s robes. After roughly a minute the bleeding stopped and the wound quickly shut itself. Satine frowned and walked closer to examine the arm, there wasn’t a mark left other then the blood from the wound, covering practically everything on his left side, “How is this possible?”

 

“I don’t know, I’m more bewildered that he’s still out. With the way he heals there is no reason for him to be unconscious, he definitely should be awake.” The doctor said looking down at the Jedi.

 

“Then why isn’t he?” Satine asked, she still held his arm up. For some reason his fingers caught her eye, specifically the tips. The main reason being they looked as if he’d held them against a hot plate for several hours at some point. The burn marks reached up until his nails just stopping below them. 

 

“Unfortunately your guess is as good as mine.” The doctor replied with a shrug. 

 

Satine stepped up to the Jedi’s left side to lift up his clearly cybernetic arm and lightsaber. The arm looked to have exceptional workmanship in it’s creation, however the plating on the back looked familiar to enough to her, “Is this  _ Beskar _ ?”

 

“I couldn’t say for sure. However I do believe it is.”  

 

“How did he get it as plating for his arm?” Satine wondered aloud.

 

“That would be a long story.” came the weak voice of the Jedi.

 

Both Satine and the doctor started at the unfamiliar voice, Satine looked down to meet the bright eyes of the Jedi. His strangely mixed coloured eyes, green rimmed with brown, “I’m not entirely against telling it, but can I please get something to eat first?”

 

Satine blinked, “You’re just going to tell us?”

 

The Jedi pushed himself up onto his elbows, “Is there a particular reason I shouldn’t tell you?”

 

“To start, because I’m fairly certain you don’t know us.” Satine said with a tinge of doubt. 

 

“Not personally no. But Obi-Wan and Septimus always spoke very highly of you, Dutchess.” The Jedi looked up at Satine, thought for a second and held out his lightsaber. 

 

The  _ Beskar  _ plated fingers of his cybernetic hand uncurling, allowing Satine to take the weapon from his hand. With a level of reverence the weapon deserved Satine took the weapon and examined it. Scrutinising every scratch and dent coating it’s surface. The most interesting feature of the weapon were the three prongs that projected from the top of the weapon. One of which was chipped creating a needle point. The other two were flattened at the top. 

 

“Why give up your weapon so easily?” Satine asked, her suspicions starting to rise. She’d also noted the use of her husband’s name in the past tense. It seemed this Jedi held similar secrets to the Anakin Skywalker she’d been forced to allow into her home. 

 

“Would you rather an unknown held it?” The Jedi asked cocking his head to the right, “I figured you’d feel less ill disposed towards me if you held onto it.” 

 

Satine sighed, “I can’t fault you for that. Now how did you get here?”

 

The Jedi dropped back onto his back, “I was trying to get home, but something disrupted my trip. Like…” The Jedi fumbled for his words for a moment, “A giant wave, it knocked me away from home and dragged me here.”

 

“Then where was your ship?” The Doctor asked, reminding everyone of his presence. 

 

The Jedi turned to him, “I wasn’t traveling like that. I’m trying to find my own timeline.” 

 

Satine blinked, “How?”

 

The only response she got was laughter, “I can’t really explain that myself.”

 

“Why not?” The Doctor asked frowning.

“It just kinda happened to me.” The Jedi shrugged, “I can’t really explain what happened, but I’ve been able to do it for years. Now can I please get some bloody food?”

 

Satine rolled her eyes, “Very well then, please find him some food.”

 

The doctor nodded and quickly left the room, presumably in search of some food for their guest. The Jedi watched the doctor with interest, the moment the doctor was out the door the Jedi’s eyes flicked to the darksaber hanging from her belt. 

 

“How did you get that?” He asked pointedly.

 

“Get what?” Satine asked with a small amount of confusion visible on her face for an instant. It took her a minute before she realised he was talking about, almost protectively she placed a hand on the hilt of the weapon almost caressing it as she did. 

 

“I won it, from my husband.” Satine said, an unfamiliar edge to her voice. Even to her own ears it sounded strange, “Who won it from the head of the Death Watch.”

 

The Jedi frowned, “I thought she was your sister.”

 

“What?” Now Satine was actually confused, “Bo-Katan left the Death Watch years ago.”

 

The Jedi blinked, “Right, this isn’t my home. Completely different universe, even after all these years it still gets me.” 

 

“Why would Bo-Katan lead the Death Watch? Pre would never have allowed anyone to take over.” Satine asked with a frown.

 

The Jedi shrugged, “It doesn’t particularly matter, it’s not going to happen here.” The Jedi paused for a second and shrugged, “Probably anyway.”

 

“That’s very reassuring.” Satine said sardonically, her hand strangely dropping away from the Darksaber. As she did a young woman entered entered, who bore a striking resemblance to Satine. 

 

The Jedi noticed her first, though he may have simply senseed her instead of seeing her and known she was there. Before any words could be said the Jedi was kept out of the bed and grabbed the girl, his eyes wild, “Why does so much center around you?”

 

The girl reacted similarly, if somewhat more defensively, “You have far more around you, Jedi.” The girl stared into his eyes for a moment as the two Force users appeared to be regarding each other far more deeply than Satine could see or truly understand. 

 

Finally the girl broke the silence, “You’re eyes are far too old for your face.”

 

The Jedi’s mouth spread into a smirk, “And yours are too young.”

 

“For what?” The girl retorted. 

 

“What you can see. It took me years to see as clearly as I do, yet I know you see the same as I do.” He shook his head, “But that’s not important, I can see a thread that shouldn’t be there, one of my direct family has crossed paths with you and your mother. Who was it?”

 

This caught Satine’s attention, “What? Ka-Riita what is he talking about?”

 

The girl, Ka-Riita, looked at Satine, “I honestly don’t know.”

 

The Jedi stepped back scratching the back of his neck, his mind obviously lightyears away from the current moment. Dropped back onto the bed, How did he get here? Is he my father? I would know wouldn’t I? I’d feel him, right?” He muttered to himself, his face contorting in frustration at some unknown thing. 

 

Ka-Riita glanced at Satine before sitting down, “Who are you talking about?”

 

The Jedi looked at her his eyes filled with a strange mixture of hope and sadness, “A loosely linked thread, the most unique I’ve ever seen.”

 

“What are you talking about? Stop talking in riddles.” Ka-Riita snapped. 

 

The Jedi paused for a moment before laughing, “Sorry. Old habit, I forgot I haven’t introduced myself to anyone yet.”

 

Satine cocker her head slowly to the side, “Why does that matter?”

 

The Jedi looked up at her, “You should know this well o Mand’Alor. A name has power, mine seems to have more than most,” The Jedi pauses for a moment contemplating his next words for a moment, “Everywhere I’ve ever been it’s had power. “

 

Satine groaned as an idea wafted through her brain, “You’re not another Skywalker are you?”

 

The Jedi responded with the biggest shit eating grin imaginable. 

 

“Of course you would be.” Satine said mostly to herself, Ka-Riita on the other hand looked thrilled. Last time she had met a Skywalker she’d been able to learn to weld a Lightsaber, well start learning anyway.  Her parents hadn’t exactly been thrilled at the idea though, since when has that ever stopped a teenager? 

 

The Jedi started patting himself down for a second, as if he was searching for a set of keys or something. After a second he froze and turned to Satine, “Where is my equipment?”

 

“The armoury.” Satine said, turning as the door opened again and the doctor returned with a tray of hospital food. He froze at the sight of the new Skywalker patting himself down frowning, with Mand’Alor holding his lightsaber and with the new addition of her heir. 

 

Before the doctor could say a word the Jedi had quickly stepped across to him and relieved him of the weight of the tray and started eating like a starved wolf. Within a few minutes the plate was completely empty, the Jedi sat down with a contented sigh. He bowed slightly to the doctor, “Thank you for the meal.”

 

Bewildered the doctor bowed back, “You’re welcome?” 

 

The new Skywalker grinned and bounced back to his feet and clapped his hands, “I think now it’s probably time for me to get my stuff back. There are a few things of considerable value to me in my belt.” 

 

Satine sighed, “I’d prefer to avoid showing you our weapons given our lack of knowledge about you.”

 

The Jedi deflated and sat down again, “That’s fair, but I have to find Anakin Skywalker. Soon, he’s the key to leaving.” 

 

The doctor looked at Satine nervously, it took her a second to notice. Satine nodded at the doctor, giving him unspoken permission to leave. Which he did quickly without saying a word and Satine turned back to Skywalker, “If you want our trust then what is your name?”

 

Skywalker grinned, “Now we’re actually getting somewhere.” He bounced to his feet and bowed extravagantly, “I’m Alexander Skywalker, the oldest son of Anakin Skywalker. I hail from timeline seventy-seven.”

 

Satine frowned, “Seventy-seven?”

 

Alexander shrugged, “That's my guess anyway. I haven’t encountered many other variations on my existence, not that it particularly matters. Now that you have my name and my lightsaber can I please retrieve my other equipment?”

 

Satine sighed, “Very well. I’ll show you the way there personally.”

 

Alexander bowed, “Thank you milady.”

 

Satine nodded, her face solidifying into a stony poker face. 

 

Across the Galaxy on Kamino Anakin paused for a second as he maneuvered  _ Slave I  _ out the gravity field of the water planet. Through the Force he heard a call, something that felt like a half heard echo. A male voice called out his name, as muted as it was he could still make it out. Shaking his head to clear his mind he input the coordinates to return to Mandalore, he had a hunch whatever was calling to him was back on the Mandalore. Taking a deep breath he silently wished Obi-Wan luck on getting a ship back to Mandalore and pulled back the Hyperspace leavers and quietly watched the stars turn into the swirling blue of Hyperspace. 

 

Back on Mandalore Alexander silently ran through a set of hand to hand kata’s. His mind far away as he stiffly ran through each action, so far away he didn’t even notice Ka-Riita and Bo-Katan had entered the room. Bo-Katan watched with interest, her eyes shifting to the pile of equipment neatly laid on a bench in the training room. Within the pile was a pair of unfamiliar lightsabers. 

 

Without warning the stiff motions Alexander had been running through shifted into extremely smooth swift motions. Speeding up he flipped into a new kata of moves Bo-Katan couldn’t see a practical combat use for, as all of the strikes he demonstrated were executed using only his fingers. Anyone wearing armor would easily stop his attacks. 

 

The longer the two Mandolorians watched the faster his movement became, then without warning one of the two lightsabers flicked off the bench and flew into Alexander’s hand. The blade snapped into life with a blaze of purple, Alexander drew the blade up to his face and bowed dramatically to the air before spinning it and running through a series of kata so fast the blade appeared to be a single continuous line of purple. 

 

“Impressive.” Bo-Katan called out suddenly. Alexander froze halfway through a move and looked over his shoulder at the two spectators. 

 

“Ah, sorry.” He looked sheepish, “I was… looking for my Father.”

 

Bo-Katan blinked, “I take it this is one of those Jedi things?”

 

“Yep.” Alexander took a deep breath, “I hope he heard me, to make a call like I did I had to bury myself deep in the Force.” 

 

“It didn’t look like you were meditating.” Ka-Riita noted. 

 

Alexander laughed, “Not everyone can meditate in peace and quiet. I’ve found it far easier to follow the eddies of the Force if I’m actually doing something.”

 

At this point he’d dropped his lightsaber, still activated, to his side and was holding it somewhat loosely. Blinking as he seemingly realized he was still holding a deadly weapon in front of someone who was essentially a princess. Though he needn’t have bothered given Ka-Riita’s desire to learn to use the weapon. 

 

“I’ll step out then, unless either of you wanna spar?” He sounded somewhat more hopeful towards that outcome then either Mandalorian expected. 

 

“I’m game.” Bo-Katan said with a smirk, “Your form still looks sloppy if fast.”

 

Alexander bowed his head in acknowledgment, “We’ll see. I’ve been practicing these forms for at least a decade, don’t be surprised if you’re wrong.” 

 

“No weapons.” Bo-Katan said sternly, eyeing his lightsaber. 

 

Alexander shrugged, “Fair enough.” With a smirk he dropped his lightsaber, the weapon didn’t fall stopping in midair and floated back to the bench. Alexander slipped into a ready stance, shifting his weight into a low position centering his weight. 

 

Bo-Katan joined him in the center of the room, her stance a traditional Mandolorian one. The two stared at each other for a moment, shifting their positions and analysing the stances, searching for openings in either of their stances. Alexander broke the silence, launching forwards leading with a fast strike to Bo-Katan’s core, aiming to wind her. She responded by pushing the fist away and kicking at his head with her right leg. 

 

Alexander twisted and brought up his right arm, barely in time to block the kick. The moment the kick connected he pushed back against her leg throwing her off balance and onto her back. He followed up with a strike to her face. Bo-Katan rolled out the way, pushing up to her feet. In the same motion thrust out her foot, catching Alexander somewhat by surprise. Her foot catching him squarely in the face, knocking him to the floor and leaving a boot print on his face. 

 

Alexander hit the floor hard, rolling away before springing back to his feet. He seemed completely unfazed by the kick to the face. At least not at first, when he stepped forward to re engage Bo-Katan he stumbled forwards. 

 

“Was that too much for you?” Bo-Katan said with a grin.

 

Alexander shook his head, “You wish Mando.” A grin spread across his face, “This is where the fun begins.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Bo-Katan smirked back, “Let’s see what you’ve got then, Jedi.” Bo-Katan shot back, lunging forwards towards Alexander and punching at his head with a lighting fast strike that he barely managed to shift away from in time. As he did he pushed her hand up with his left and retaliated with a gut shot, which was easily pushed away. Bo-Katan retaliated with an elbow to his face, knocking him back onto his back again. 

 

This time however Alexander rolled back and bounced back to his feet, shooting forwards and bouncing on his right foot to attack with a high roundhouse kick aimed at Bo-Katan’s head. Whipping through the air his boot came close to connecting with Bo-Katan’s head missing by a hair. The moment his foot passed, he dropped his weight, still spinning and managed to sweep Bo-Katan’s feet out from under her.

 

“Don’t just roll around.” Alexander said with a smirk.

 

Ka-Riita blinked with visible confusion, “Was that meant to be funny?”

 

Alexander glanced at her, “What do you mean, ‘meant’?”

 

“It was idiotic at best.” Ka-Riita shot back.

 

Alexander stopped and turned to face her, “Yes…” Before he could continue Bo-Katan caught him in the face with a strong right hook to the face, spinning him and throwing him back. “Ow.” Alexander opened his mouth to say something then shut it again, deciding whatever it was he was going to say wasn’t worth it. Either that or it was just too profoundly idiotic to actually dignify with verbilising. 

 

“You have a surprisingly short attention span for a Jedi.” Bo-Katan commented with a dancing level of mirth in her voice.

 

“Ha ha.” Alexander replied rolling his eyes and rubbing his jaw, “Has anyone told you you have a savage hook?” 

 

“Only my sister.” 

 

“Right,” Alexander paused for a second, “I’m sorry I know we just fought, but who are you?”

 

Ka-Riita snorted with laughter and Bo-Katan looked confused for a second before laughing herself, “I got a bit caught up in the fight I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Bo-Katan Kryze, sister of the Duchess and Mand’Alore Satine Kryze.”

 

Alexander blinked, “You’re Bo-Katan? I thought you’d look more like your sister, I’ve never seen you without your helmet on.”

 

“What?” Bo-Katan blinked and looked over at Ka-Riita, “He’s not like Skywalker is he?”

 

“Funny you should say that.” Alexander said sounding sheepish, “Good to meet you Bo-Katan Kryze, I’m Alexander Skywalker. Son of Anakin Skywalker.”

 

Bo-Katan froze, “He had children?”

 

Alexander shrugged, “He did in my time, though I wasn’t exactly planned. More an unexpected present from my parent’s honeymoon.”

 

Ka-Riita giggled, “Somehow that sounds familiar.”

 

“Noice, another in the club.” Alexander said grinning, he turned back to Bo-Katan, “Let’s continue…” 

 

Trailing off Alexander looked up staring into the ceiling, “He’s here.” Without another word he walked out the room, calling his lightsabers to his hands, flipping and clipping them to his belt. Bo-Katan and Ka-Riita exchanged looks, the unspoken idea that whoever Alexander has sensed was probably in for some form of a shock. By the time the two Mandalorians caught up with him he was already opening the door to the hanger. The Palace hanger was far smaller than the main ones within Sandari and was a fairly recent addition to the palace. Obi-Wan’s influence of course, given his enjoyment of flight at least recently. 

 

Landing in the hanger was a modified Firesprey 31, with silver and blue colouring. The design sparked some recognition in both Bo-Katan and Ka-Riita, though if you had to hold a blaster to their heads they wouldn’t be able to tell you where they knew it from at least not in that moment. Alexander didn’t seem to care about the ship though, completely ignoring the ship. He appeared completely fixated on whoever was inside the ship. A moment later the question of who was on the ship was answered by Anakin Skywalker stalking down the ramp with his lightsaber tightly grasped in his left hand, not activated but he looked ready to attack someone. 

 

Alexander stood facing him, with his hand brushing against his own lightsaber. The two Jedi sizing each other up, probing each other through the Force. As they did, Alexander pulled his lightsaber from his belt, “Could we not do this right now? I’m not here to fight.”

 

“Who are you?” Anakin asked, creating a strange sense of deja vù for Alexander. 

 

He rolled his eyes at Anakin, “I swear this is the worst bloody part of all these universes. I have to keep reintroducing myself to my own father.”

 

Anakin froze, “You what?”

 

Alexander groaned and rolled his eyes, “Figure it out, where’s Obi-Wan? I thought he was with you.”

 

Anakin’s lightsaber ignited at the last part, “How did you know that?”

 

Alexander dropped his head back and slumped, “Come on. I asked his wife.” He shook his head remembering something, “Actually, I was looking for you.”

 

Anakin held up his lightsaber pointing it at Alexander’s throat, “I’m not the Warlord.”

 

“The who?” Alexander looked confused for a second before snapping his fingers, “Oh right, the other you. The one from this timeline. No, I’m definitely not looking for him. I’m looking for you, not him. After all, you’re the reason I’m stuck here in this Force forsaken timeline.”

 

“I’m what? What the hell are you talking about?” Anakin asked irritably, still holding his lightsaber up. 

 

Alexander sighed, “I’m a traveler from another timeline, dragged here by whatever it is you did to get here.”

 

“What?”

 

“I was traveling home, back to my timeline. On the way you did something and that ripped me out void between worlds, you’re like an Interdictor. Ripping me out of Hyperspace and holding me in this breaking universe.” Alexander said angrily, “My home is just as torn by war.”

 

Anakin glared at him,”I have sins atone for.”

 

Alexander laughed bitterly, “We all do. Live with your errors, let me go home.”

 

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber at last and dropped it to his side, “I’m not doing anything.”

 

Alexander slumped, “Then I don’t know what to do. I know Anakin Skywalkeris one of the few beings in the universe who can do what has been done to me.”

 

Anakin stepped up to Alexander, a man who looked most lost then he’d ever been. The two Jedi stared at each other for a moment, Alexander opening himself up to Anakin through the Force. In that moment Alexander shared everything about his home and the history that came with it. Anakin was shown yet another version of himself, older, bearing a beard that reminded him strongly of Obi-Wan. From Alexander he could feel deeply held respect and love. He also saw flashes of a man and woman who both bore their own resemblances to Padmé. The. It was gone and he was in a black void, worlds hurtling past him, without warning there was a powerful tug, like a giant hand wrapping around him. Flinging him out of the void and into the white wilderness of Mandalore outside the cities. 

 

Anakin suddenly returned to himself to stare at Alexander, “How did you do that?”

 

Alexander sighed, “I opened my mind to you. It’s a trick my father taught me, though I can’t exactly control what you see. Not particularly well anyway.” 

 

“Any other tricks your father taught you that might be helpful?” Anakin asked with wide eyes. 

 

Alexander shook his head, “Nothing as useful as that, everything else was half assed. He kept most of his tricks to himself entirely.”

 

“What did you actually do?” Bo-Katan asked, reminding the two Skywalkers of her presence, “All you did was stand there for a second then start asking about some trick.”

 

“Uh…” Alexander froze awkwardly, “I was explaining my situation to him, it’s kinda a trick that only works with a Force Bond.”

 

Ka-Riita narrowed her eyes at him, “I thought those were only created between and Master and Padawan.”

 

“He’s my father, I’ve always had a bond with him. Even if I didn’t always know why.” Alexander said nonchalantly.

 

Bo-Katan frowned and turned to look at Ka-Riita, “What does he mean?” 

 

Before she could answer Anakin grabbed Alexander, “How did you manage to slip between worlds?”

 

As an answer Alexander held up his left hand, displaying the scarred fingers to Anakin, “Like this.” To demonstrate his point his hand started to fade as shadows rose to pull at it. Once more before it could vanish again there was a pulse, a pulse both Anakin and Ka-Riita could feel radiating through the Force, and the shadows where pushed back. Though it would likely be more accurate to say they were ripped away, towards Anakin.

 

“At least it used to be.” Alexander growled, “I can feel it’s you keeping me here, let me leave.”

 

Anakin dropped his hand back to his side, “I’m not doing anything.” He growled back.

 

“Then we have a problem.” Alexander snarled, starting to lose his temper. 

 

Before the two Skywalker’s actually started a fight Ka-Riita stepped between them, “Enough, I’m not going to allow a fight in here.” She said this with enough authority in her voice that both Anakin and Alexander backed down. Alexander looking surprisingly ashamed as he stepped back his hand shifting slowly away from his lightsaber that it had moved to grip. 

 

Bo-Katan grabbed Alexander by his shirt and dragged him back away from Anakin, back into the palace proper. Alexander yelped and twisted in her grip, “Come on! I just got that.” 

 

Determinately Bo-Katan didn’t release him until she had dragged him all the way back to the dining area and shoved him into a chair. She then dropped into the seat across from him, “What was that?”

 

Alexander grimaced, “Desperation, of sorts. I’ve been trying to get home for… a very long time. It’s been years since I saw my family, at least the ones I grew up with.”

 

Bo-Katan’s expression didn’t shift, “From what I’ve seen of Anakin if you two had started a fight you would have done some serious damage to our hanger. I’m pretty sure Satine and Obi-Wan would be furious if you damaged their precious hanger.”

 

Alexander snorted, “That’s fair, father always did have a thing for overdoing it. But you’re wrong, this one is far too young to do any real damage I suspect. In my time, my father only started fighting with the Force in a manner considered destructive after a decade of war.” As he spoke he waved his hands around airily, several eating implements dancing around him as he spoke. 

 

Bo-Katan’s eye twitched at the sight, “Cut that out.”

 

Alexander shrugged and the crockery drifted back into place, “I’m going to find him again, hopefully I’ll be able to hold  something of a useful conversation this time.”

 

Bo-Katan snorted, “Don’t bother, he’s got other things on his mind. From what I’ve heard he’s not going to be much help, other than to bicker with.”

 

“That sounds like my father.” Alexander said deadpan, “I miss my father though, the one from my timeline.”

 

Bo-Katan nodded, “How big is you family?”

 

“Clan more like, it had tripled in size when I… er… left.” Alexander stated uneasily.

 

Bo-Katan raised her eyebrow, “How did you leave?”

 

Alexander looked her dead in the eye, “In simple terms, I died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a visit to the AU of HiNerdsItsCat's Villain of a Different Story. The actual story is magnificent and I highly recommend anyone reading this goes to read the original that this story is visiting. 
> 
> Also if HiNerdsItsCat is reading this, "Hi thanks for reading. I hope I didn't do a disservice to your fantastic AU."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home coming... kind of.

Jakku, a wasteland of a world and the last bastion of the Empire. At least it was for a time, until the Rebellion, now New Republic, discovered and destroyed them. Lead by Anakin and Alexander Skywalker (strange isn’t it?), they managed to win the battle leaving the Empire decimated. Relegated to a single small fleet, fleeing to the Unknown regions on the edges of the Galaxy. Six years later, Alexander and his wife returned only to be ambushed by the resurrected Empire in the form of the FIrst order. Their ship, the  _ Peregrine _ going down in flames. Only Ahsoka survived, pulling Alexander’s lifeless body from the craft. This one act sparked the birth of the Resistance, founded by Ahsoka and her two children. Because of their familial connections with the Praetor Leia Skywalker-Solo they were fast tracked to have actual funding from the New Republic. The small private force built up swiftly, even gaining a few Jedi members before the fall of Luke Skywalker’s temple and the loss of all those who trained there. This was accompanied by the death of Thane Skywalker, the son of Ahsoka and Alexander, at the hands of Ben Solo. 

 

It’s into this universe that Alexander finds himself, thinking he’s found his home. HIs arrival is small and controlled for once. Appearing in a field on Naboo, his homeworld, Alexander took in the sight with a smile. For once the Force felt right, or almost anyway. So close to what he had left years ago, but something was there. A bond he’d lost years ago, an ach he’s grown used to. Suddenly it was gone, as if the being at the other end had reconnected. 

 

“She’s alive.” He breathed, his eyes flicked up to stare at the blue Naboo sky, “Did I miss something?”

 

Across the Galaxy Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker opened her eyes, he was back. She could feel him, but that should have been impossible. He’d been dead for ten years, she’d seen and cremated his body as was tradition. Beside her bed lay his violet Lightsaber, her last reminder of his personal presence. She sat up and called the lightsaber to her hand, the kyber inside singing to her. The etching of Alexander’s name sitting below the activator in plain Arabesh. She silently runs her thumb over the groves of the etched name, then around the activator to her own name above the switch. The names mirrored etchings on her lightsabers, an idea Alexander had, had to display that they were married. He’d wanted some marker of the event and she’d humoured him, now it was all that was left tying them together in his absence. 

 

Sighing she placed the lightsaber back on the desk beside her bed and swiftly dressed. Outside her room the Resistance base bustles, officers and random personal scrambling around what seemed to be an important arrival. Groaning she walked out her quarters, rolling her somewhat stiff shoulders. 

 

“Ma’am.” A voice said loudly from beside her. Ahsoka blinked tiredly as she turned to the short blond woman standing beside her. 

 

“Lieutenant, I take it Leia just arrived?” Ahsoka said as the last vestiges of sleep slipped from her system. 

 

“Yes ma’am. She’s in the command center as we speak, from what I’ve heard she has news about the location of Anakin and Luke Skywalker.” The lieutenant said in a clipped tone. 

 

“Good.” Ahsoka nodded and quickly made her way through to the command center. When she arrived she found Leia standing in the center behind a holo desk. She wore simple robes with strangely elaborate patterning covering every inch of the cloth. Her eyes lit up when she caught sight of Ahsoka. 

 

“Hello Ahsoka. I finally have some good news for you, Poe found the map.” Leia said seriously with a solemn edge to her voice. 

 

“He found it? A way to Anakin?” Ahsoka asked with a glint in her eye. 

 

Leia shook her head, “I don’t know. We believe it leads to Luke, there is far less evidence of anything leading to my Father. At this point I wouldn’t be surprised if he was dead.”

 

“You still resent him for what happened to Ben?” Ahsoka asked gently. 

 

Leia sighed, “It’s not that. I can’t feel him through our bond anymore, it’s been gone for a while.”

 

Ahsoka perked up for a second, “Did you feel Alex? I swear I can feel him again. He just appeared just as you arrived.”

 

Leia blinked, her expression shifting slightly. Taking a deep breath Leia closed her eyes and reached out to a bond that she hadn’t thought about for roughly a decade. A bond she thought long since dead, the moment she reached for it she felt him again. While the bond wasn’t as strong as it had once been, she could feel it clearly now. She let out a gasp, “Alex…”

 

It felt as if a missing limb had grown back, that bond had been there since before she’d been born. The only other people who held bonds as strong with her were her father and twin. She gasped at the feeling, “How is this possible?”

 

“I don’t know.” Ahsoka said, “But I want permission to go find him.”

 

“Then who’s going to run things here? You’re a general behind a secret army, you’re needed here. I recommend you send Poe.” Leia said calmly. 

 

“Akbar can do it as well as several others, I’m only one part of this.” Ahsoka said waving her hand in a circle, “Plus Poe is returning Lor San Tekkka to Jakku, along with the map to Luke.”

 

Leia sighed, “Fine, but where do we even begin looking?”

 

Ahsoka smirked, “I think I know someone who will know.”

 

Back on Naboo Alexander made his way swiftly to Varykino, slipping into his family’s ancestral home. He had a hunch that someone or something there could give him information on the state of the Galaxy, the last one had been completely different from his. Given the fact that there had been two Anakin Skywalker’s and a war to preserve the Force within. Getting to the library and the small data archive within was simple, no-one seemed to have changed any of the passwords. 

 

What he found in the records was somewhat discouraging, it was ten years since the attack over Jakku. However this definitely wasn’t his timeline, Ahsoka was alive. Last he checked she’d died in that attack before he’d left the first time. 

 

“Kerabast!” Alexander swore to himself, at least this time he was close. This timeline was the same as his, up until his death. Groaning he sat back in his chair, the possibilities of what he would have to do to actually get anywhere in this Universe were infuriating. Well until his eyes fell on a familiar helmet. 

 

“No way, he actually kept it?” He bounced to his feet, dashing over to the aforementioned helmet. He paused for a second over it, contemplating if it really was a good idea to take it. With a shrug he picked it up and held it up to eye level. In a gravely, yet mocking tone he said, “I am Revan!” Then burst into a fit of giggles. 

 

The sound of a door opening snapped him out of the giggles and he pulled the helmet on. Through the door stepped a man in full Mandalorian armour, coloured in the traditional colours of clan Kryze with a battered and used lightsaber on his belt. Alexander froze, recognising the armour of his best friend. In a split second choice he spun on the ball of his foot and bolted for the door on the far side of the room. 

 

“Oi! Stop!” Shouted the voice of Septimus Kryze, his lightsaber suddenly in hand. However by that point Alexander was already halfway out the house, slipping into a serving passage and out through the kitchens. Though Septimus’ sluggish response to the theft of what was definitely an important historical artefact was likely due to feeling the presence of the man who’d been his best friend. A man who definitely should have been dead, he’d seen the body himself. Felt the clammy pasty skin and lack of pulse, watched as his body clumbled to ash on a massive pyre.

 

“Where were you Alex?” He asked himself, he could feel Alexander vanish. Kinda, he still seemed to be trying to cloak his presence in the same half assed way he was convinced worked to disguise his presence. Septimus sighed, “Really? This again, you know you can’t escape me even if you do try this idiotic trick.”

 

He stopped, and reached for a communicator on his belt. It took him several minutes to actually get the person on the other side to pick up. As he waited he pulled off his helmet, revealing his lined scarred face. The lower left side of his face was covered in a pale burn marks that reached up to his ear, he was also missing the lobe of that same ear. Finally Ahsoka responded, “Sep?”

 

“I just ran into an old friend. One who should be dead.”

 

“Alex is on Naboo?” Ahsoka asked with a grin spreading across her face. 

 

“For now, but I get the feeling he won’t stay here for particularly long.” Septimus said with a cadence fitting with someone far too used to the bullshit of an old friend. 

 

He was right on the money, Alexander had already found Septimus’ fighter, the  _ Soulless One _ . Starting it up and breaking atmosphere in record time. As he flew he hacked into Septimus’ onboard database,  he always kept an excessively large database on board to track Galactic current events. There should be something there, it would be strange if there wasn’t something on her about Ahsoka’s location. 

 

“Where’s R8 when you need him?” Alexander muttered to himself, “Finding anything is going to be a pain in the ass. Now where do I go?” He ran through the list of Septimus’ last few jumps, only two names stood out to him. Mustafar and Takodana, “At least I know you still enjoy a good drink.” Alex grinned, “Looks like I’m going to see Maz.”

 

Seconds later he was in hyperspace, opening the databanks. However he was barely able to find the information he wanted before the Navicomp pinged that he was arriving. Groaning he dropped his head backwards, all he’d been able to achieve was find out about the current state of things was to discover it was certainly the First Order who had destroyed the  _ Peregrine  _ and Ahsoka had followed that lead to found what was essentially a private army. However the only information on the location of the base seemed to be entirely in an old private code he’d invented with Septimus, back during the Clone Wars. 

 

“Why? That’s such a childish code though?” Alexander moaned to himself, “It’s such a pain to decode.”

 

Groaning, he took his stolen ship to land just outside Maz’s tavern, popping the canopy. He then bounced out with a bit too much energy, flipping over the lip of the ship. He landed with a heavy thud, water spraying over his boots. He stopped for a second and turned back to examine the ship, “Why are you the only thing he ever seems to put any effort into?” He patted the side of the fighter before making his way into the tavern without removing the mask he’d worn the entire way there. This served to conveniently keep his identity hidden, though that wasn’t exactly by design, he’d just not considered taking it off. Thankfully he didn’t draw too much attention when he entered the tavern, his garb somewhat normal for the patrons of Maz’s. 

 

Well mostly unnoticed, he didn’t escape Maz’s notice, thankfully she didn’t call attention to him. After all it’s not very often a long dead hero appears in your tavern wearing a symbol of the Rebellion. While she didn’t call attention to him from the other patrons she did appear at his elbow, as she often did with visitors she had a singular interest in. Without a word she grabbed him by his elbow and pulled him to a secluded table in a corner. 

 

“Why are you here Skywalker?” Maz asked as soon as she’d sat Alexander down. 

 

Behind the visor of the helmet Alexander raised his eyebrows, “How’d you know, I’m meant to be dead after all.”

 

“You know why, don’t play the idiot.” Maz said sharply.

 

Alexander shrugged, “I’m looking for Ahsoka.”

 

“Ah, is there a reason she would want to see you?” Maz asked with a familiar twinkle entering her eyes.

 

Alexander sighed, “I don’t know, but I need to see her. See recognition in her eyes for once before I leave again.” 

 

“You’re not from here?” Maz asked, some form of understanding in her voice.

 

“I think I’m from the next timeline over.” Alexander said in a falsely jovial tone. 

 

Maz paused and considered for a moment, “I’m fairly certain she’s looking for you too, from what I’ve heard the entire Resistance knows of your return.”

 

Alexander blinked, “The Resistance? That’s unimaginative, who came up with that name?”

 

“Leia I believe.” Maz replied mildly.

 

As the two spoke, the conversation slipping into simpler territory regarding Leia, a Togruta with markings almost identical to Ahsoka’s and tanned skin that matched Alexander’s slowly approached the table. She wore a strange combination of old Jedi garb, tabards and billowing sleeves, and bounty hunting equipment. The most unique thing about her, however, was a pair of lightsabers clipped to her belt. One appeared to be folded in half in the center, a double bladed weapon, the other was far simpler. A single bladed weapon, one end appearing to have been cut with a lightsaber. 

 

Though what had caught her eye was Alexander’s helmet, apparently the same one her aunt kept on Naboo in the family home. Curiouser was Maz’s interest, while she could feel his presence it felt cloudy yet oddly familiar as if she should know it. The same way many people can half remember someone, their face and not their name. As she got close Maz looked up at her, a twinkle in her eye, one that spoke of mischief, specifically of the kind that’s harmless fun. Though that twinkle always put anyone near Maz slightly on edge.  

 

“Anastasia, stop trying to sneak up on us. Come, ask him to his face.” Maz said, a smirk creeping its way across her face. When she said the name Alexander jumped slightly, turning his head fast enough one would rightly believe he’d get whiplash. For a second time in as many days Alexander was grateful he was wearing a helmet that hid his face. 

 

“Who are you?” Anastasia asked, perhaps a bit more confrontationally then she intended.

 

“Uh…” Alexander thought for a second, contemplating the wisdom of telling his daughter his identity, “Maz?”

 

Maz shrugged, “It’s going to come out eventually.”

 

Alexander sighed and reached up, pulling off the mask. Allowing his long hair to spill out and over his shoulders, “Hello Ana.” He said with a weak smile.

 

Anastasia frowned, her lightsaber snapping up to her hand and flicking into it’s full configuration, “Who the hell are you? How dare you you wear my father’s face.”

 

Alexander’s eyes glanced at the weapon, “What? No, I’m actually your father.”

 

The side of Anastasia’s lightsaber pointing away from the conversation ignited, startling several passing patrons with the sudden appearance of it’s brilliant blue blade. Before she could do anything else Maz placed her hand on Anastasia’s lightsaber, “If you are going to fight, do it outside.” The blade vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

 

Alexander winced, “Can’t we just sit and talk?”

 

“Not while you wear the face of my father.” Anastasia growled.

 

“What?” Alexander blinked in confusion.

 

“You’re a Changeling.” Anastasia answered fiercely.

 

Alexander looked at her as if she’d grown an extra head, “Are you crazy?”

 

Anastasia grabbed Alexander by his lapels and dragged him out of his seat, “I’ll prove you aren’t my father.”

 

“By what? Fighting me?” Alexander asked pulling his helmet back on, “Why would anyone want my bloody face.”

 

Anastasia ignored him until they were outside and thrust him past her onto the grass. Alexander stumbled but never fell, only staggering awkwardly until he found his footing again. Anastasia spun her weapon in her hand theatrically, reactivating it, this time though she activated both blades, “You’re not the first imposter I’ve found.” She declared.

 

Alexander sighed, “I’m willing to be none of them have actually fought back yet.” As he spoke he pulled his lightsaber from his belt, “Though I really would prefer not to do this, I have to find someone.”

 

“I heard what you asked Maz. You won’t get near my mother.” 

 

“Ah.” Alexander said simply. He still refrained from activating his lightsaber, holding it somewhat loosely at his side. Anastasia growled before dashing forwards, spinning as she did bringing up one end to swing at Alexander’s head. He barely managed to avoid getting his head removed by ducking before he was forced to leap backwards out of the way of the other end of the double ended weapon. 

 

“Can’t we just talk about this?” Alexander asked again fruitlessly, and again he was assaulted again. This time being forced to avoid a flurry of strikes achieved by spinning her weapon around her body barely giving Alexander a moment to react. Without a giveaway action Anastasia switched directions finally forcing Alexander to activate his lightsaber to block the assault. His violet blade blasing to life at the last possible moment, catching Anastasia’s blue blade and knocking it upwards only to have to whip his blade down to block the other blade attached. However this time Alexander spun on his heel and kicked Anastasia back, though not hard enough to completely unbalance her. 

 

“Come on, I taught you that!” Alexander exclaimed indignantly, “You should have been able to avoid that.”

 

Again ignoring Alexander, Anastasia attacked this time attempting to outpace him with assaults coming alternatively from both sides in increasing ferocity and speed. As she did she also added some footwork into the mix, bouncing around Alexander to cut off any means of retreat. Though this didn’t end up working as well as she thought it might as Alexander matched her step for step. He also worked to slowly throw her off her built up rhythm, until he managed to slip in close, grab her lightsaber and throw her off balance to the ground. Simultaneously disarming her and somewhat humiliating her. Alexander deactivated the lightsaber and flipped it in his hand for a few seconds.

 

“Convinced yet?” Alexander asked, holding her lightsaber out to her. Anastasia slowly stood up before taking the weapon back. 

 

“For now, but I still don’t believe it. I felt you die, just like mother and everyone else did.” Anastasia said with no small amount of anger slipping into her voice. 

 

Alexander regarded her for a moment, his eyes slowly filling up with tears, “If it helps, I’m not exactly the man who was your father. It’s been far too long for me to still be that man.”

 

Slowly the anger Anastasia held onto faded into some deep sadness, and tears slowly started to slip from her eyes. Alexander instantly pulled her into a hug, “I’m so sorry, Anna, I truly am.” Alexander’s tone shifted into that of a parent reassuring a child. As he did Anastasia leaned into the hug, her grip tightening around him. As she did he opened up to her completely through the Force, grasping tightly to one of his many abandoned bonds feeding it until Anastasia could feel his love for her enveloping her in a warm embrace. 

 

“I know papa.” Anastasia sobbed softly into Alexander’s shoulder.

 

Alexander smiled softly, but before he could do anything there was a deep boom and red streaks expanded across the sky. A shiver ran down Alexander’s spin as it did, “No, not again.”

 

In that instant he felt billions of lives end as did Anastasia, the two Force sensitives sunk to their knees. However before either of them could come to terms with that a familiar whine filled the air, both father and daughter looked up looked up, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Alexander muttered, his lightsaber snapping back into his hand. Anastasia following suit quickly. 

 

Alexander grinned at his daughter, “This is gonna be a fantastic stress reliever.” 

 

“You have no idea.” Anastasia said as the first of the TIE fighters reached them, firing on the tall spires of the castle. This threw rubble at the two Jedi, not small pieces either, however both are veterans of war, hence the calmly held up their hands and caught the debris and began flinging them t the TIE fighters taking out a few as the ran forwards to engage with the First Order Stormtroopers. Reaching them almost before they were ready, quickly taking out a squad. Before they could move on Alexander froze, a cold chill running down his spin.

 

“Ben’s here.” He said looking back at his daughter.

 

She activated the other side of her lightsaber, “Good, then I can kill him for what he did to Thane.”

 

Alexander’s blood ran colder still, “Thane’s dead?”

 

Anastasia didn’t answer, already sprinting in the direction of her fallen cousin. As she ran she mercilessly killed anyone who got in her way, though there was no cruelty in her actions only swift action that left a trail of dead stormtroopers behind her. Alexander groaned and sprinted after her, simply deflecting blasts back where they came from, “I swear I’m too old for this.” 

 

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of an unfamiliar man wielding a lightsaber, somewhat inefficiently. Looking at his daughter, then back at the man, Alexander groaned and charged towards the man as he watched him get thrown several meters onto his back by a shock staff… thing. Without really thinking about it he leapt into combat kicking the baton wielding trooper in the head with a flying spinning kick then simply slashing his lightsaber across the man’s knees. He turned around to find an old looking Han Solo helping the other man to his feel.

 

“Good to see you’re still alive Han.” Alexander called out. 

 

Han looked past Finn, at an old friend had died so long ago. However before he could say anything they found themselves completely surrounded by several dozen Strormtroopers. Alexander’s purple blade vanished as they were rounded up. The troopers marched their new prisoners to a small clearing, as they were marched Alexander frowned at the lightsaber the troopers had taken from Finn. He could hear it singing to him, but the hilt was without a doubt his fathers. 

 

“Where did you get that weapon?” Alexander whispered to Finn. 

 

“Uh… Maz gave it to me to give to someone else.” Was the quick reply. 

 

“Who?” Alexander shot back quickly, yet quietly. 

 

“Rey.” Was all the answer he got back. 

 

His brain reeled, quickly running through and one he could possibly know named Rey. No-one came to mind, who the hell was Rey. Again, before he had a chance to ask about Rey, the troopers around he dispersed saying something about Resistance forces. Both Han and Chewie lowered their arms, Alexander mimicked them as several X-wings shot past. Blasting several of the ground troops and TIE fighters flitting around above them. The instant there were no troops

covering the three non-Jedi Alexander called his lightsaber to his left hand and punched the trooper directly ahead of him hard in the back of his head with his cybernetic right hard enough to dent the plasteel helmet. 

 

Both Han and Chewie quickly joined Alexander, using what appeared to be an adaptation of the Clone Wars Sword and Shield tactics the Jedi and Clones had always employed. 

 

“Aren’t you dead?” Han asked putting a blaster bolt in a Stormtoopers head. 

 

“So I’ve been told.” Alexander said mildly, batting away several blaster bolts. All said bolts returned to sender taking out a trio of troopers. 

 

Han grunted, “Ahsoka is going to kill you.”

 

Alexander winced, “Only if I let Ana get herself killed trying to kill Ben.”

 

Han glanced at Alexander, “Ben’s here?”

 

Alexander nodded, “I felt him when I arrived, not that I could tell you where he is.”

 

Chewie roared and pointed, catching Alexander and Han’s attention. He directed their attention to a man dressed entirely in black with a hood over his head, he was carrying a girl in desert garb. Han clenched his jaw and marched forward, stopping under an archway which had, until recently, been a door. 

 

“Ben!” The figure stopped for a second and glanced over his shoulder before continuing onto his ship without further ado. 

 

Alexander walked up behind Han as the rest of the Stormtroopers withdrew, “Any idea who the girl he was carrying was?”

 

Han looked back at Alexander, “Rey, one of my passengers.”

 

“The same Rey the kid said was meant to get dad’s lightsaber?” Alexander said jabbing a thumb at the rapidly approaching Finn. 

 

Han opened his mouth, shutting it again when he caught sight of a transport coming in. Alexander felt it too in the back of his mind and breathed out slowly, “Well, this is going to be pleasant.”

 

Han grunted in agreement, the two men slowly started to make their way over to the landing site. Before they reached it Finn stopped them. 

 

“They took her! The First Order has Rey!” He sounded oddly despirite. 

 

“We know kid.” Alexander said grimly, “Come on.” He gestured for Finn to follow them. They reached the ship just as the ramp started lowering, slowly revealing Leia Skywalker-Solo and Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker. Han and Alexander exchanged glances before the two stepped down off the ramp, joined, as ever, by ThreePO. 

 

For a moment the four regarded each other in silence. The first to break the Silence was Alexander, still marvelling at the recognition in Ahsoka’s eyes, “Hello Ahsoka.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an off shoot of my own story the Grey Jedi. It takes place decades after the main story and treads in territory that story likely never will.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s not often a man in full Mandalorian armour appears in the middle of a shootout with kidnappers. Though given Sabé’s experiences with the Force it wasn’t all that surprising. Admittedly the garish purple colouring was off putting, as was the fact that the man stumbled around for a second barely avoiding getting shot in the head. His helmet looked familiar, far too familiar for Sabé’s tastes. It looked important somehow.

“Get down!” Sabé cried out as one of the bulkier slavers rounded the corner with a rather large blaster rifle. 

The Mandalorian however didn’t react as she’d anticipated, instead thrusting out a hand and tapping into the Force. Flinging the kidnapper back into the wall with a sickening thud and the surprising reactions didn’t end there. Suddenly he had a brilliant violet lightsaber in hand and took off towards the rest of the kidnappers. Around him swirled an odd feeling through the Force, something that wasn’t quite balance, but close. Both the Light and the Dark seemed to be vying for dominance. 

Sabé stared after him, was that what she felt like through the Force to Jedi? She quickly glanced back over her shoulder at Obi-Wan.

“Who the hell was that?” Obi-Wan asked bewildered. 

“No idea. Let’s go find out.” Sabé said, a familiar twinkle entering her golden eyes. 

Obi-Wan groaned, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” 

Halfway through his sentence Sabé had started moving, heading after the Mandolorian /Jedi, he was definitely one of them, to find him Sabé simply followed the path of destruction and death. Somehow Sabé doubted he was a true Jedi, there was no restraint in the bodies she followed. Most of them were bisected in some fashion, with one or two lacking the distinctive lightsaber marks and burns, though there was smoke rising off their bodies. Obi-Wan came up slowly behind her, “How could one person do this?”

Sabé looked back at him, “We could.”

Obi-Wan frowned, “I couldn’t.”

Sabé sighed, “Yes you could, if you didn’t hold back against sentients.” 

The two continued along the corridor, stopping when they heard the sounds of a lightsaber accompanied by the cries of the dying slavers. Exchanging glances Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber flipping it in his right hand before steeling his resolve, activating his lightsaber and stepping through into the open chamber. Sabé mirroring his action stepping through with her blaster coming up to fire however, before she could the Farce blared a warning. However she reacted a second too late and the Mandalorian’s helmet connected with her nose, cracking it and knocking her to the floor. Obi-Wan was luckier and managed to easily block the follow up strike from the stranger’s lightsaber. 

The two briefly exchanged blows, the stranger’s form oddly familiar to both Obi-Wan and Sabé even if they couldn’t place it at that exact moment. The stranger stopped of his own accord, his purple blade vanishing, allowing both Obi-Wan and Sabé to actually get a good look at the man’s face, obscured as it was though long somewhat grimy looking hair. What they could make out was scarred and bruised.

“Obi-Wan?” The stranger asked with obvious confusion, he paused and took a deep breath, “Okay this is definitely going to sound weird.”

Sabé’s expression flattened, “Try me.”

“Where am I?” The stranger asked, “I was just… you know, I actually can’t remember where I was before this,” The man’s face scrunched up as he tried to remember something, “It felt important.” The Jedi dropped to his knees, his lightsaber dropping from his fingers. Through the Force came a tidal wave of emotion, mostly made up of sadness and loss. 

“Nonono. Not again.” Without warning he started sobbing into his hands.

Obi-Wan blinked, “Um, If it helps you’re on Ryloth and I’d recommend you come with us if you don’t want to end up dead.” As he spoke Obi-Wan glanced back at Sabé for some form of confirmation, she nodded in agreement.

With tears streaming down his face the Mandalorian/Jedi looked up, ”Go where Obi-Wan?” 

Sabé knelt beside the man, “Somewhere you can begin to heal.”

The man laughed mirthlessly, “I doubt I’ll heal from that for a second time.”

Again the two Force users exchanged glances, “What do you mean?”

He looked up at the two, simultaneously reaching out to them through the Force. A series of images flashing through their minds ending with the image of a vaguely familiar looking Togruta impaled on a crackling scarlet blade. The image came with an immense feeling of loss.

“Who was she?” Sabé asked immediately.

The man held out a hand for his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt before pushing himself back to his feet, “Doesn't matter, she’s gone again.”

The darkness around the man intensified before fading away, almost completely. He sighed, “Okay, so how do we get out of here?”

“Follow me.” Sabé said, again grabbing Obi-Wan and leading him back the way they’d come. She lead them to a hole in the wall with blackened edges.

“Ha! Typical Obi-Wan, always on the move.” The man remarked.

The small comment got raised eyebrows from both Sabé and Obi-Wan. As they made their way through the short tunnel Obi-Wan contemplated how this arbitrary being could have known him, suddenly asking as they stepped out onto the street, “Who are you?”

In the interim of the walk the Man had pulled his helmet back on so when he answered his voice came through a voice modulator, “Just call me Alex.” He still sounded tired even through the modulation on his voice. Obi-Wan and Sabé slipped into easy conversation, discussing Obi-Wan’s past lovers while Alex simply listened in silence until Sabé brought up Satine.

“Ethnocide is a bit of a strong word for it, I’ve seen what happens if they don’t exile the Warriors to their moons.” Alex chipped in, earning him a hard stare from Sabé. 

Obi-Wan turned back to face Alex, “I wouldn’t start a fight with her, not on something like this.”

“Oh? Why?” Alex chuckled mirthlessly, “Is she too stubborn even for the great ‘Negotiator’?”

“What?” Obi-Wan looked confused for a moment, “The who?”

“Uh… Don’t worry about it.” Alex shook his head dismissively, “I’ll argue that point later, when I don’t feel like I’ve been trampled by a Bantha anymore.”

“What Satine has done on Mandalore definitely counts as Ethnocide.” Sabé practically growled at Alex, “You’d have to be blind not to see it.” 

“Oh, and when last were you on Mandalore o knowledgeable one?” Alex spat back, “I’ve seen that world, enough to know what Satine did managed to bring enough change to quell the bloodlust of the Mandalorians.”

“Then why are they all fair skinned and fair haired?” Sabé retorted.

“Are they? All of them?” Alex shot back, “Or are those just the ones you’ve seen?”

Sabé opened and closed her mouth for a second, “I’ve never seen more then what Mandalore is willing to show, and the face they show makes them seem far worse then your naive mind can tell.”

Lightning crackled around Alex’s left hand, “I’m many things, girl,” He grabbed Sabé’s shirt with his right hand and pulled her close, “An idiot perhaps at times, but I haven’t been naive since I lost my arm.”

Sabé’s expression didn’t change as she glared daggers at Alex, a glare that would have most sentients quivering in their boots. Alex didn’t even gratify her with so much as a flinch, meeting her golden glare with the visor of his helmet. 

“How would you have brought peace to Mandalore, given your judgment of Satine?” Alex asked, “Given the Mandalorians propensity for war.”

“I…” Sabé started and trailed off, “I would have found a way to preserve the culture that had been there for thousands of years.”

“A way.” Alex snorted, “The words of an idealist, no real action behind hopeless words.”

“So you would let an entire culture just be wiped out, in the name of peace.” Sabé snarled at Alex, grabbing his right with her own gloved mechanical hand.

Obi-Wan sighed, he was going to have to put up with these two until they came to some form of agreement, presumably to disagree on which ever front they disagreed on. Something about Alex just radiated the same contrariness Anakin often displayed, while he hadn’t gotten a particularly good look at Alex’s face what he had seen had reminded him of Anakin to some degree. 

The rest of the trip to Obi-Wan’s rooms was spent in silence as each of the trio attempted to keep their thoughts to themselves. Though both Sabé and Alex seemed to be having slight amounts of trouble with that, separately muttering obscenities at each other. If you were to ask either of them why they wouldn’t accurately be able to tell you, only some vague nonsense about the other being annoying. The moment they arrived in Obi-Wan’s rooms Alex headed directly to the fresher and ditched the Mandalorian armour. Throwing it out the fresher in bits and pieces, the only thing he kept was the helmet which he was wearing when he finally emerged from the fresher wearing only a pair of trousers and the under shirt from his armour. The other thing he did when he exited the fresher was instantly call Sabé’s lightsaber to his hand with the Force, directly from its hiding place to his hand. Holding it up he carefully examined it, “Strange, the crystals in your weapon have such a strange song. So similar to my own, yet so obscurely ancient.” 

Sabé leapt to her feet and called the weapon back to her, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Obi-Wan slowly stood, his own lightsaber in hand. Somehow the Force had grown tense in the minutes between Alex slaughtering Slavers and pulling Sabé’s lightsaber from no-where. There was definitely something wrong with the presence of this man. At this point he’d noticed the way both Obi-Wan and Sabé were standing. 

“I wouldn’t recommend starting a fight, not here.” Alex said threateningly, blue sparks starting to dance around his left hand. Obi-Wan also finally noticed the dull silver of his cybernetic right hand. While he didn’t have his lightsaber on him, it lay on a table just outside everyone’s reach, something which quickly occurred to both Sabé and Alex as the same time. This resulted in them both reaching for the weapon through the Force, fighting for control over the weapon for a second before it suddenly shot at Sabé. She just managed to get her head out of the way as the weapon shot through the space it had just occupied, circling around and shooting to Alex’s outstretched hand. Alex flicked the weapon to his side, it’s violet blade blazing to life with a snap-hiss, “Though at this point I don’t really care, maybe you’ll actually be able to kill me.”

Obi-Wan glanced at Sabé, “Do you really want to do this?”

Sabé gritted her teeth, “Not with so many potential casualties. We don’t know what he’s capable of.” Slowly and in in Alex’s full view she  slowly knelt down and placed her lightsaber on the floor.

Alex sighed, took two steps forward before dropping to the floor to cradle his now smoking left hand. Sabé frowned, he’d been ready to attack them meer seconds ago, he felt… broken. The storm around him raged against her the moment she reached out to him, it felt like she was forcing herself through a hurricane. Before she made any progress through his mind a deep angry voice thundered, “YOU’RE NOT WELCOME!” 

Suddenly Sabé was back in her own mind and body, Alex staring at her a single tear running down his cheek, “It’s not polite to go somewhere uninvited Sabé Amidala.” His voice sounded dead, completely void of any form of emotion. 

Sabé frowned at the use of her full name,”Where did you hear that name?”

The corner of Alex’s lip twitched, “A door once opened can be passed through in either direction.”

Sabé groaned and dropped back from Alex, “Please don’t do that again, I thought you said it wasn’t polite to intrude in other people’s minds?”

“I never said I was polite.” Alex said clipping his lightsaber to his belt. He pushed himself back to his feet, “I’m going to find Jerec.”

Sabé blinked, “What?”

“I’m going to find Jedi Master Jerec and kill him.” Alex said with finality.

Sabé winced, “He’s already dead.”

That took all the wind out of his sails and he deflated, his entire body drooping, “I take it you killed him?” 

Sabé nodded slowly, “He and Maw attacked me.”

“Maw? Who the hell is Maw?” Alex asked fiercely.

Sabé and Obi-Wan exchanged looks again, this time having a brief conversation through the Force swiftly. After a long moment Obi-Wan broke the silence, “What do you know of the Jedi oder?”

Alex frowned at the question, “As much as you do, I would imagine Obi-Wan.”

“Which is?”

“That’s complicated, what exactly do you want to know about the Jedi Order, O Jedi Master?” Alex said sardonically.

“I’m not a master.” Obi-Wan said, “Not yet anyway.”

“Huh… And what about you, short ass?” Alex asked pointedly at Sabé.

“Short ass? I’m not that short!” Sabé said hotly, “And no, I’m no Jedi. Not anymore.”

“You took the Barash Vow?” Alex asked blinking.

“What? No, I was Exiled.” Sabé said, a small level of confusion evident in her voice.

“As far as I know no-one outside the Order has knowledge of that particular vow or choice open to Jedi.” Obi-Wan said, a calmness slipping into his voice.

“So you’re going to trust him? On that single piece of obscure information?” Sabé asked again, her Shadow training kicking in along with more than a decade’s worth of experience with questionable and often slightly homicidal sentiants.  

“And what are you going to do? Kick me out, or better yet take me to the Jedi and report me as some new Sith?” Alex said standing again, now actively trying to antagonise both Sabé and Obi-Wan again. 

“Stop, I know you’re in pain. But what you’re doing isn’t going to help anyone.” Obi-Wan replied calmly.

“Then give me a goal, tell me who Maw is. Maybe hunting him down will give me something to do.” Alex said with a burning stare at Sabé. 

Sabé sighed, “If you killed him it would remove a major headache for me.”

“You can’t be serious.” Obi-Wan said in an utterly deadpan tone. 

“Why not? It would remove a threat to both Talik and Anakin, I could actually do something with my time without worrying about him coming after me.” Sabé said thoughtfully. 

“What if he gets himself killed? You can see he’s in no condition to do anything.” Obi-Wan said softly.

“Like you after Qui-gon died?” Sabé retorted, jabbing Obi-Wan in the ribs. 

Obi-Wan winced, “I really wish you wouldn’t use the past against me so sharply.”

“You asked for it, you would have gotten yourself killed back then if it wasn’t for Anakin.” Sabé pointed out. 

“I... “ Obi-Wan started to reply before realising it was probably a waste of time and closed his mouth again.

As the two bickered Alex, cast around Obi-Wan’s small room. When his eyes fell upon the small case Obi-Wan had brought with him an idea started to form. Alex looked at the other two Force users for a second wondering if talking to them would be worth anything to him, deciding it would probably be a waste of time Alex held out a hand calling the case to him. Watching the other two as he slowly backed out the door with the case in hand. The moment he was out the door he opened the case, which largely contained clothes. Specifically the Jedi robes within, “I wonder if they recognised the mask.” Alex wondered to himself pulling the robes on as quick as he could over his jumpsuit. He did look somewhat strange as he was slightly taller the Obi-Wan so nothing quite fit right, with the exception of the long deep robe. Pulling the hood up over his helmeted head, Alex slipped into the crowds surrounding the small tavern heading swiftly towards the nearest spaceport. His only current plan was to steal a fast ship and somehow get to Coruscant to find this Jedi, Maw. Though the reason for wish to kill him is foggy and down almost entirely to the fact that he was apparently close to Jerec, a sleemo Alex is more than familiar with.

Back in Obi-Wan’s rooms the bickering duo finally realise their companion had vanished along with the case of Obi-Wan’s clothes. Sabé dropped her face into her hands, “How could he vanish so quickly?” 

Obi-Wan shrugged, “I imagine he’s had practice.”

“I can still kinda feel him though, oddly. Like he’s trying to mask himself, if he was a complete moron.” Sabé said groaning. She stood and strode to the door, “Come on, we have to find him before he does something stupid.”

“I thought you said it was fine to set him on Maw?” Obi-Wan said following Sabé out the door. 

“Yeah, I meant with supervision.” Sabé shot back, “If the Jedi catch wind of this guy... can you imagine what they’d do with a Force user like him?”

“What they should do, Sabé he’s dangerous.” 

“And I’m not?” Sabé retorted, as they slowly started to sprint through the crowds. Sprinting through the crowds Sabé almost tripped over the now empty case of clothes. Almost is a lie, Sabé tripped but caught herself with long honed reflexes, “What the? I think I’m tireder than I thought.”

Obi-Wan suppressed a laugh, “Indeed, though it looks like you found my clothing case.” Obi-Wan lifted up the case, opening it to check the contents. He found the case to be completely empty.

Sabé looked in from behind Obi-Wan, “Great, now he’s dressed as a Jedi and from the little I know of him I’m pretty sure he’s already working on stealing a ship.”

Obi-Wan laughed to himself, getting an annoyed look from Sabé, “What?”

“I can’t help by imagine him stealing your ship.” Obi-Wan said, the amusement twinkling in his eyes.

“That would be a waste of his time, she was destroyed when I arrived here.” Sabé said with a shrug. 

Though this wasn’t far off, Alex had abruptly changed direction and somehow found his way to the freedom fighter’s headquarters. He slipped past the guards with a simple sound distraction, quietly sneaking through the headquarters until he found the  _ Outrider _ . Halfway up the ramp he froze at a familiar presence entering the hanger. Spinning on his heel he was greeted with the sight of his aunt Sola, though at this point he was high enough up the ramp to be just out of sight. He opened his mouth for a second almost asking her something, but changed his mind before he said anything. In a few quick steps he dashed up the ramp, the sound of his boots catching Sola’s attention. Drawing her up the ramp, something in the back of her head compelling her to draw her blaster as she moved up the ramp. 

Alex managed to get the engine started and the  _ Outrider, _ slowly edging out the hanger before Sola got to the cockpit and placed her blaster in the back of his hooded head, “Who the hell are you?”

Alex didn’t answer, simply continuing to pilot the  _ Outrider  _ until it broke atmosphere, he pushed the freighter as fast as he could. Increasingly worried Sola, hit him on the back of the head with the butt of her blaster. His head was knocked forwards, but otherwise he didn’t show any outward reaction to the assault. Slowly he held a hand up and the blaster was ripped from Sola’s hand and she was lifted up and pinned to the wall.

“I really didn’t want to do that, I was hoping you wouldn’t try anything stupid.” Alex said, finally breaking his silence. 

“You’re stealing my ship!” Sola shot back.

“This is your ship?” Alex sounded genuinely surprised, “Since when have you been a pilot?”

“I’m a slicer.” Sola said indignatly. 

Alex turned in his seat, looking over his shoulder, “Huh… Didn’t see that one coming.” he muttered turning back to the controls just as the navi-computer pinged, “I didn’t mean to drag you into this, by it may be useful to have a slicer with me.” As he spoke Alex reached forwards and pulled back on the hyperspace controls. Sola dropped back to the floor just as the black of space turned into the blue of hyperspace and Alex spun on his seat to face her. 

“Who are you?” Sola asked again. 

Alex paused for a second before reaching up to pull off his helmet, again allowing his wild hair to spill over his face, “I’m Alexander Skywalker, and I’m taking your ship to Coruscant. Sorry for the inconvenience, but right now I have a murder to carry out and don’t have time to deal with any petty drama.”

Sola blinked, “Did you say a murder?”

“None of your damn business, now how about we come to an agreement until we reach Coruscant. Once we get there you can go on your merry way to wherever it is you want to go.” Alex said holding out a hand to call Sola’s blaster to his hand. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Sola said eyeing the blaster that was now pointed at her. 

“It means you need to agree to not try anything that will get you killed before we get there.” Alex spun the blaster on his finger, “If you promise that and safe landing on Coruscant I’ll guarantee I won’t hogtie you and leave you in the cargo hold.”

Sola glared at him, stirring a memory of his mother. Alex shook his head, “This is an issue I can’t budge on. Promise me and I will leave you to do what you wish.”

Sola opened her mouth to argue, but as she did she felt a soft pressure around her throat slowly pressing harder around her windpipe, “I wouldn’t advise arguing, just agree and I’ll let you go.”

Sola mutely nodded and Alex sighed, “I need you to say the words. Now!” Alex’s tone shifted into something more threatening.

“I… I promise.” Sola said, through struggling breath. The moment she finished speaking the pressure vanished. 

“Good, now run along while I meditate.” Alex said dismissively waving Sola away.

Sola pushed herself to her feet, “And go where? You have me trapped here with you.”

“I don’t care as long as you’re not in this cockpit anymore.” Alex said, pulling his helmet back on, “I need to prepare for what I’m going to do.” 

Sola slowly edged out the cockpit backwards, the door sliding shut in Sola’s face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is the only one so far that definitely takes place directly after the end of the last visit. This one takes place in the fantastic AU of shini_amaryllis’ superbly written Shift in the Force.


	6. Chapter 6

Padmé was having what most would quantify as a stressful day. Ending with tea with a man described by her husband as a Sith lord, nerve inducing would be putting it mildly, particularly since she had also chosen to place a recording device within said Sith Lord’s office. Fortunately, that had gone off without a hitch, not that leaving had done much to relieve the stress headache starting to build behind her left eye. The Senate, at least, was quiet, a rare occurrence since the outbreak of the war there was usually some discussion taking place in every corridor at all hours or simply aids sprinting around between offices delivering messages Senators wanted to remain private. The walk back to her office was calming in an almost surreal way, though it did nothing to ease her headache.  
   
She found Dormé waiting for her quietly outside her office, “Mi’lady, how did it go?”  
   
Padmé smile slightly at the concern, “Without a hitch, thankfully. I managed to plant the device exactly as planned.” Her smile vanished the moment the door to her office slid open to reveal a Jedi sitting at her desk in an odd mirror of Anakin. Exchanging a glance with Dormé, Padmé cleared her throat.  
   
The Jedi instantly dropped his feet off the desk and bounced to his feet, “Greetings Senator Amidala.”  
   
Padmé bowed slightly in greeting, “What brings you here Master, Jedi?”  
   
“I’m looking for you, I suppose that’s kinda obvious though.” The Jedi took a deep breath, “So what I’m gonna tell you is gonna sound strange, I say that way too often, I’m your son.”  
   
There was a momentary silence as the information was taken in by both Dormé and Padmé. The silence seemed to stretch on for hours but was probably closer to thirty seconds. Padmé finally broke it, “You’re not Luke.”  
   
With that one sentence the Jedi’s entire posture seemed to relax, “Oh thank the Force for that! So that was Luke who ran off with dad, though how the hell he’s in this time is mystery I’d love to know the answer to.”  
   
“What are you talking about?” Padmé asking, the headache growing behind her eye.  
   
“I am certainly your son, Padmé Nabirré. Just not one you’ll ever have, I’m from a different universe entirely, one somewhat ahead of your own and I rate much worse.”  
   
Padmé frowned, “Worse how?”  
   
The Jedi waved a hand dismissively, “Doesn’t matter, I’m not here to give a history of my life. I’m here because you’re my mother and my best bet at finding this universe’s Anakin Skywalker and by extension Luke.”  
   
“Why do you want to find them?” Padmé asked, suspicious.  
   
“Because they are family and personally I think it would be good to have at least one timeline where I was able to save dad from embracing the Darkness at all.” The Jedi said, clapping his hands, “And as a bonus, they’re going to need your help soon.”  
   
“How could you possibly know that?” Padmé asked.  
   
“I know because the one thing I’ve always been good at is seeing and predicting the future.” The Jedi said with a grin.  
   
“I can’t leave now. There is so much I have to do here.” Padmé said shaking her head, “I have to put my people before...”  
   
“Liar.” The Jedi said cutting her off, “If that was completely true, I wouldn’t exist, or Luke or Leia.” “Who’s Leia?” Dormé asked, picking up on the extra name.  
   
The Jedi blinked, “Ah... Spoilers. Anyway, if you want further concrete proof, I can give it to you. Just give me a day.”  
   
Padmé crossed her arms, “Fine, but what proof do you have of our relation?” The Jedi tapped his chin, “That’s easy, you can do a simple DNA test.”  
“We would need your DNA for that.” Padmé pointed out.  
   
“Obviously, that I can easily provide.” The Jedi reached back into one of the pouches on his belt and flipped out a small knife. In a single smooth motion, he ran the blade over his left arm, cutting a single, shallow wound. He held out a hand and, with the Force, called a glass to it, dripping a sizeable portion of his blood into the glass, “That should be enough I believe.”  
   
Padmé blinked, “Who did you say you were again?”  
   
“I’m your oldest son, Alexander Skywalker. At your service, mi’lady.” Alex said with a flourish and a bow.  
   
“And how do you plan to help my husband?” Padmé asked skeptically.  
Alex grinned, “That’s the easy part. I just have to make sure I don’t lose track of Quinlan Vos.”  
   
A day later, Alex was back in Padmé’s office, a patched feed to the Jedi Temple on display. Padmé sat across from him, holding a data pad Dormé had given her, still refusing to turn it over and look at the outcome of the DNA test. A nonsensical fear that the man who held so many of Anakin’s features was lying to her.  
   
“Read it.” Alex said, slightly startling Padmé.  
“It’s a strange thing to see someone become my son like this.”  
   
Alex smiled softly, “I know, but the sooner it’s done, the sooner we can move on to more important matters.”  
   
Padmé nodded and flipped over the datapad, the results indicating there was virtually no possibility of the parents of Alexander Skywalker being anyone other than Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. Padmé looked up at Alex, “I believe you.”  
   
“Fantastic, now let’s get to work.” Alex said with a grin.  
   
Now it should probably go without saying, but Alex has been in this particular timeline for a while. He’d long figured there were far too many Jedi for the Council to know every single one, with the possible exception of Master Yoda, however even allowing for that Alex was certain that he’d been able to pass himself off as a Jedi well enough that he’d been able to get close enough to Quinlan Vos to plant a tracker inside the Jedi Master’s wildly untamable hair. As the Force would have it, the strange Jedi Master was sitting comfortably in the navigator’s seat on the Jedi requisitioned freighter he and the other three Jedi tracking Anakin, Obi-Wan and their three Sith captors, had been assigned. They were still sitting, watching Captain Rex and Commander Cody speak to the captured Skywalker. It was almost painful to watch, at least according to Quinlan’s own thoughts as it was a betrayal to both the Clones and the Jedi.  
   
“How soon can you get there?” Anakin’s hologram asked. “Within three cycles sir.” Rex answered smoothly.  
   
“Thank you Rex, sorry for the trouble we’re putting you through.” Anakin said apologetically before the holo cut off.  
   
“You heard him, the Rings of Kafrene.” Ki-Adi Mundi stated, nodding at Quinlan. Though he needn’t have bothered as Quinlan was halfway through inputting the co-ordinates anyway.  
   
Back in Padmé’s office Alex pulled a holo projector from yet another pouch on his belt and activated it, displaying a set of co-ordinates that were changing, slowly at first then very rapidly then displaying an error sign.  
   
“Annnnd they’re away!” Alex said, slightly too excited, then his comm pinged, “A moment, mother.” Alex said with, what can one be described as a strained smile, he spun around and hunched over the comm, “Eren, what is it?”  
   
“Stop with your idiot theatrics and get her to the ship. We really don’t have much time.” Came the irate rasping voice of his friend.  
   
“I’m not doing anything.” Alex protested for a second.  
   
“Riiight, and I’m going to grow a second head. We have a job to do, let’s get it done. They’re on the move, if you want this to work then we need to go now.”  
   
“Fine, but she still doesn’t trust me.” Alex said looking over his shoulder at Padmé.  
   
“I don’t care.” Was the end reply before the call dropped.  
   
Alex blinked, “Shutta.” He turned back to Padmé, “If you want back up against Palpatine you’re going to need the Jedi, and to get them to trust you, you will need father. Come with me if you want to save the Republic.” With that Alex strode out the room, his cloak flailing dramatically behind him.  
   
Padmé and Dormé glanced at each other, “Go milady, I will tell the Jedi what has happened if you don’t return.”  
   
“Are you sure?” Padmé asked watching the man who claimed to be her son leave. He looked decidedly older than both herself and Anakin, though she couldn’t say how old.  
   
Dormé nodded, “I will run the DNA tests while you’re gone.”  
   
Padmé nodded and started after Alex, “I have a bad feeling about this.” She found Alex waiting for her in the corridor just outside her office, “How did you know I’d come?”  
Alex blinked innocently, “I didn’t, but I was hopeful you would anyway. I guess I’m just lucky like that.”  
   
Padmé frowned, Alex was a terrible liar, but she couldn’t for the life of her figure out what the fuck he could actually be lying about. He led her through the senate until they reached one of the bigger hangers, a crimson red VCX-100 waiting for them in the hanger. Her guard dropped until she reached the cockpit and found a Trandoshan at the controls, the moment she saw him a she drew her blaster and pressed it against Alex’s neck, “What are you doing with a slaver on your ship?”  
   
“Eren? He is certainly not a Slaver, if anything he’s a liberator.” Alex said calmly, “I understand the impulse, but he’s a Clawdite. This is just the face he prefers to wear. He finds it helps better for his Cor-Sec work.”  
   
Padmé blinked, her cheeks colouring with shame, “You work for Cor-Sec?”  
   
Eren turned back to her, his scarlet eyes flashing, “Yes.” He clicked his jaw, something most would describe as disconcertingly disgusting sounding. Padmé winced at the sound and sight of Eren’s jaw shifting backwards unnaturally before popping back into place with a sickening crack.  
   
Alex, as he slipped into the pilot’s seat, didn’t even flinch at the sound, “Could you not? You know that freaks people out.”  
   
“Exactly, that’s why I do it.” Eren retorted.  
   
Alex groaned, “How do we find them?”  
   
Eren answered by pointing at a com screen, “That’s a list of possible planets.”  
   
Alex leaned forwards, “Huh... None of those look...” he trailed off into silence for a minute, “The Ring of Kafrene, they’re there.”  
   
Eren glared at Alex, “What could possibly make that the system we want?”

“Just trust me. They’re there and they have a head start, get the _Dwarf_ in the air.” Alex shot back.

“If we end up lost again, I will eat your other arm.” Eren growled.

“It won’t come to that, relax.” Alex said soothingly, “This time we’ll definitely find the Mortis key.”

Padmé frowned, “Mortis key?” 

“Don’t worry about it, what we need is linked to finding the one whom you’re looking for.” Alex said as a curt reply.  
   
“Remind me why you wanted to bring her with?” Eren said, as he took off and the bright red VCX-100 named _Red Dwarf_ pulled off and shot out into the cold blackness of space.  
   
“We needed someone to get us a way through the door. This way we’ll be able to get Anakin to actually listen to us.” Alex said shrugging.  
   
“I’m just a barging chip?!” Padmé exclaimed with indignation.

“We don’t normally involve others in our business… Why else would we bring you?” Eren asked with a sidelong look.  
   
“He’s not wrong, you know dad’s stubborn and in this case probably distrustful of the Jedi.” Alex said, without turning to face Padmé, instead checking on several displays on the dashboard.  
   
“I have other important things I have to do, take me back.” Padmé demanded.  
   
Alex shrugged, “No can do I’m afraid. This is too important, at least to us. There isn’t a way home for us without it.”  
   
Padmé considered for a moment, “What do you mean there isn’t a way home for you without it?”  
   
“I told you I’m from a different universe, well me and Eren here got lost in our travels and ended up here. Now we’re stuck, as far as I know the only way out of this is through the world between worlds. The only way to find a gateway back home is through someone who’s seen the residents of Mortis.” Alex explained, “There was a gate way I knew of, but it seems to have been destroyed recently.”  
   
“How could they help you?” Padmé asked.  
   
Alex contemplated for a moment, “It’s hard to explain to a non-Force sensitive.”  
   
“He keeps saying that to avoid actually telling me anything.” Eren said, shooting Alex a glare.  
   
Padmé glared at Alex, “I’ve known Jedi for more than a decade and have a time traveling son here, I think I can take it.”  
   
Alex regarded her for a moment, “Its a feeling, an itch that draws you towards a gateway.”  
   
“What?” Both Eren and Padmé asked simultaneously.  
   
“Aaarg, it doesn’t matter. I’m going to get some tea, if you want something come join me.” Alex said standing up and dancing around his seat to walk out the cockpit, leaving Padmé with Eren. Leading to what could only be described as a long awkward silence.  
   
Eren busied himself running systems checks, though he seemed to be doing it to get out of talking. Padmé eventually sighed and made her way back to the fairly large living area, finding Alex watching the Holonet. Though he did seem bored, hopping through channels as he was. He looked up as Padmé entered. He held up his cup of tea, “Tea?”  
   
Padmé contemplated for a moment, “Please.” Padmé replied as she sat at the dejeric table, Alex bounced to his feet and danced around the table. He pulled a cup from seemingly no-where, swiftly filling it with a dark coloured tea, followed by a small amount of blue milk.  
   
“The blue milk does tamper with the flavour more than I’d like, but it’s the only way to drink it.” Alex said passing the cup to Padmé.  
   
Tentatively she raised the cup other lips and took a small sip of the odd smelling liquid. The tea held an underlying sweetness layered over an initial bitter flavour that mixed with the creamy sweetness of the milk. Padmé stopped for a moment and simply enjoyed the flavour, even if it didn’t quite meet with her personal preferences. After a moment of silence, “Why do you have Bantha milk on your ship?”  
   
Alex paused for a moment before laughing, “The first place we looked for a gate, it’s a long story. As you can tell it was the last place we stocked up.”  
   
Padmé blinked, “That was a bit long winded, as explanations go.”  
   
Alex shrugged, “It felt right to me, anyway if you want to get some rest before we get there all the cabins behind you are open. Though I wouldn’t recommend the first one on the right Eren does tend to leave a strange smell in the rooms he sleeps in.”  
   
“Strange smell?” Padmé raised an eyebrow.  
“Like a shedding Trandoshan.” Alex said with a laugh, “I think he’s held that form for too long.”  
   
“I have no idea what that smells like.” Padmé said with a shadow of a smile.  
“It not that bad.” Eren said from the doorway leading to the cockpit, “The Ssarlac Pit has worse breath”, “Oh, and Alex, we’re an hour out, do you actually have a plan to find this universe’s version of your father?”  
   
“How do you think?” Alex said, completely deadpan.  
   
“Don’t just say ‘the Force’, it’s the most annoying answer you could possibly give.” Eren hissed.  
   
“You want me to explain how ‘exactly’ it works? Well I can’t and you know that.” Alex said in a falsely sweet voice.  
   
Eren hissed, “It defies logic.”  
   
Alex ran his hand through his long wild hair, “Not everything has a simple logical explanation old friend, at this point I thought you knew that. How do you explain that we’re stuck here?”  
   
Eren hissed at Alex before striding through the room to start making himself a ridiculously strong cup of caf. The cup that Eren mixed his caf in was absurdly large, with the phrase ‘Logic is life’ covering half the mug’s surface. The Clawdite stomped across the room and sat down unnecessarily hard across from Padmé, the two inter-dimensional travellers locked eyes and seemed to enter an unspoken staring contest. This contest lasted for about a minute before Eren raised his mug to his lips and took a long slurping swig from the mug. Alex mimicked him, but ran out of tea long before Eren finished his swig of caf. Apparently this was a common contest as the two never broke eye contact while they were draining their mugs. Finally, Alex admitted defeat and stood, moving to make himself more tea.  
   
Padmé looked confused for a moment as the entire moment had been a bizarre occurrence, at least in the way it had played out. Before she could say anything Alex spoke, “Doing that while you’re a Trandoshan is completely unfair, they don’t need to blink as far as I’m aware.”  
   
“You know the rules, any advantage is allowed.” Eren shot back.  
   
“Fine, whatever. I’m going to get some sleep before we get there. I suggest you try get some yourself, Senator.” Alex said to Padmé, his tone completely down to business.  
   
Padmé nodded, a strange sudden tiredness sinking in as Alex spoke. Slowly she forced herself to her feet, stumbling slightly as she did, Alex quickly putting an arm around her shoulders to guide her. He gently led her to one of the four sleeping cabins on the Red Dwarf, before helping her to slip into the bed. As he left, Alex shut the door behind and locked it shut as a small paranoid precaution. When he returned to the common room he found Eren had returned to the cockpit, leaving a holo active, a holo showing Anakin Skywalker with Obi-Wan Kenobi retreating into a ship. Basically the footage they had been able to steal from the Jedi temple, Alex stared at it for a moment before shutting the holo down and continuing to the cockpit. He found Eren running through the readouts.  
   
“We need to do another supply run soon, we’re running low on both water and fuel.” Eren said without looking up, “Worse yet we have a severe shortage of caf.”  
   
Alex laughed, “I think we can survive without the caf for at least a week. We can resupply the rest when we arrive, barring any disasters.”  
   
“I’m going to plan for us running out of fuel then.” Eren said without missing a beat. Alex sighed, “I’ll see what I can do about at least getting us water.”  
   
The two lapsed into a silence for a few moments, “You didn’t need to drug her.” Eren said breaking the silence.  
   
“Knowing her, it’s easier this way.” Alex said quickly.  
   
Eren turned to Alex, “Bullshit.”  
   
Sighing Alex turned to Eren, “Why do you think I did it?”  
   
“You’re trying to avoid confronting seeing your mother again.” Eren shot at Alex.  
   
Alex froze for a second before answering slowly, “No... I’m... making... sure.. she... stays... safe.”  
   
“From what?” Alex said with his hands in the air.  
   
“You know exactly what and furthermore she’s not going to appreciate being locked up while we use her as bait.” Eren said turning back to the readouts, though this time it wouldn’t be exactly accurate to call them readouts, as he’d created a set of games that ran on the screens and was currently play what people within the world of you readers would call Snake.  
   
“I know.” Alex said softly, mostly to himself. Without another word he shut his eyes and retreated deeply into the Force, immersing himself in its flowing eddies. Admittedly he wasn’t particularly successful in this endeavour as holding his focus while trying to sit still left him twitching and tapping his leg, however his efforts did help him eventually fall into a light doze. He was woken by Eren roughly kicking his seat, “Wha?”  
   
“We’re here.” Eren said shortly, “And your mother just woke up, apparently you are useless at drugging people the necessary amount.”  
   
“Shut up.” Alex snapped, “I’ll go talk to her.”

Eren clicked his jaw in response and clear annoyance, “I hope she shoots you.”  
   
Alex grimaced, he’d completely forgotten to take her blaster when he’d taken her to bed, “How about you go talk to her, she probably won’t shoot you.”  
   
“Can’t, I’m flying the _Dwarf_.” Eren said flatly, “Do it your bloody self.”  
   
Alex sighed, “Fine.” He slowly got up and dragged his feet the entire way to the door of Padmé’s cabin. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself Alex waved a handed the door to the cabin slid open with a somewhat unsettling sound, before he could say anything there was a flash of warning from the Force and Alex ducked. An emerald blast shooting through the space his head has been occupying seconds earlier.  
   
“I probably deserved...” Before he could finish his sentence another trio of blaster bolts shot at him from Padmé’s blaster, forcing him to twirl behind the wall next to the door, “I just want to talk.” Alex called out.  
   
“I don’t believe you.” Padmé replied.  
   
“That’s fair, but isn’t the fact I left you with your blaster evidence enough?” Alex said hoping his error would work in his favour somehow.  
   
“I think you just forgot.” Padmé called back.  
   
“What possible reason could you have for saying that?” Alex shot back.  
   
“He totally forgot!” Eren called from the cockpit.  
   
“Thank you, Eren!” Padmé called to him.  
   
“Dude!” Alex shouted, “Not helping our case!”  
   
“You are mistaken,” Eren called, “I’m not helping YOUR case.”  
   
“Oh Forcedammit! Look, Padmé, please, I just want to talk!”  
   
“You locked the door!” she retorted.  
   
“I... okay you got me there.” Alex conceded with a shrug he was sure no-one would see.  
   
“Why would you do that?” Padmé asked suspiciously.  
   
Alex sighed, why did he always end up having to deal with this? Couldn’t literally anyone else do this, “I don’t want to watch you die again.”  
   
Padmé was quiet for a moment, allowing Alex to take the opportunity to peer around the door. Padmé had lowered her blaster and was holding it loosely in her right hand. She looked Alex in the eye, “You watched me die?” she asked quietly.  
   
Alex nodded, “It wasn’t the first time I saw someone die, but it’s the only death I’ll never forget. I’ll never forget the day I watched my mother die.”  
   
“What happened?” Padmé asked, her curiosity overcoming her anger.  
   
Alex frowned, “We were ambushed by the Sith on Mustafar, a Miraluka who’d once gone by the name Jerec. He managed to draw Father and me away from you, while his compatriot caught you and dragged you to a platform out of reach. Then Jerec manoeuvred us into a position we could see you from, then Vader cut you in half and dropped you into the lava below.”  
   
Padmé listened to his story in dead silence and remained in silence for a few moments, “What did that do to Anakin?”  
   
“You know what it did to him, though admittedly he was older when that happened so he managed to avoid most of what would normally happen to him in response to your death.” Alex said with a shrug.  
   
“And you?” Padmé asked after pondering this for a moment.  
   
“I ran, as far as I could. I never really stopped running, if I’m honest.” Alex admitted, “You’re not the first alternate version of my mother I’ve ever met, but you are the first I’ve ever told that story to. The first I ever told the truth to.”  
   
“You lied to the rest?” Padmé asked, “Why?”  
   
“Would you? Tell your mother you saw her die, that the grief and rage at her death drove you to live most of the rest of your life with an almost suicidal recklessness.” Alex said, standing, “I’ve long since made peace with the grief, but the rage and recklessness never faded.”  
   
“That’s human, you aren’t perfect. NO living being is.” Padmé said emphatically.  
   
“Knowing that doesn’t quite help, does it?” Alex asked, his voice tight, “If you want to come with us to find Anakin there should be some combat gear in the compartments in here, we’re leaving in ten minutes.” With that Alex spun on his heel and strode back to the cockpit.  
   
When he entered Eren had already found a hanger and was bringing the _Dwarf_ in to land. Alex dropped into the seat next to Eren, “I told her.”  
   
“The truth?”  
   
“Yes.”  
   
“Good, that should help you calm down long enough to get out of your insane dimension.” Eren hissed.  
   
“It’s not mine as I have told you multiple bloody times.” Alex retorted indignantly.  
   
“Whatever.” Eren said dismissively, “That makes it significantly worse as you can’t even find your own universe, while the rest of us can every time.”  
   
“It’s not my fault, there are millions of branching universes that feel like mine.” Alex complained as the _Dwarf_ landed.  
   
“Understandably, come on let’s get this over with.” Eren said standing and quickly striding out the cockpit.

Alex stared out at the hanger that was filling with a maintenance crew, shook his head and charged after his friend. He found him standing with Padmé at the ramp, when he was met with the sight of Padmé he did a double take. The armour and equipment she’s chosen was almost identical to the armour his mother had worn for the last few years of her life. Beside her Eren stood with his heavy gatling gun slung over his shoulder. Without a word Alex strode down the ramp and out into the Rings of Kafrene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place within a branching time line of randomlyimagine's Hiding Away from the Light. Which I highly recommend reading. Even if it is part two of that particular story, the set up and character work there is amazing. I could not promote that magnificent story enough. 
> 
> Also I have to thank Eren's inspiration for helping out and beta'ing this chapter for me, love ya dude.


	7. Chapter 7

“Good morning class.” Amidala said standing at the head of the class of younglings. 

 

“Good morning Master Amidala.” Chorused the class of thirty something. Among that thirty something stood a pair who always seemed to get special attention from Amidala. Both females, one Togruta and the other human. While that sentence may seem far too creepy, keep in mind one is a being who, in another lifetime would become his wife, while the other was genetically his aunt. So he had cause for his interest in their development. 

 

“I will be taking Padawan Skywalker’s lessons while he is away on assignment.” Amidala smiled, “That being said, I want you to continue with this lesson the same way Anakin would lead it. I’m told his methods have startlingly good results.”

 

The younglings looked at each other nervously for a minute before Aloo pulled her lightsaber from her belt and turned to face Ahsoka. Ahsoka blinked, catching on. Admittedly it had been quite some time since Anakin had taken their clan for training given his increased responsibilities. Amidala had started taking them more often recently, as Master Amidala there were a haze of rumours that flew around him for a while when he’d first appeared a few years ago. Most seemed to claim he was related to the former Queen of Naboo and he had admitted to Naboo being the planet of his birth. However he claimed to have been trained by a roving Jedi Master who’d found him as an orphan. Given his slightly odd nature most Jedi chose to avoid him. Stranger still, at least according to both Aloo and Ahsoka, he seemed to studiously avoid Anakin Skywalker. Every time the two of them were simply in the same corridor, Master Amidala would mysteriously vanish. Presumably ducking into hidden corridors to find alternative routes. Anyway, back to the actual story. 

 

Since the majority of the class still hadn’t done anything, Amidala sighed and held back his head, “Please activate your lightsabers and split up into pairs.” Slowly the class split up, as fate would have it there were an even number of students, meaning Amidala was free to walk between the student’s fixing their form individually. As he did this, he offered small pieces of advice for each respective student. He slowly worked his way through the class, deliberately ensuring that Aloo and Ahsoka were the last pair he would get to. Not that that he particularly needed to give them any special attention, they danced around each other with an unerring skill and speed. Their lightsaber blades bouncing off each other as they swiftly danced around each other. Amidala stood and watched for a moment, recognition of several of their movement’s twinkling in his eyes.

 

“Interesting, you two aren’t entirely using temple taught forms.” Amidala commented, idly. 

 

Aloo and Ahsoka froze halfway through a step, their humming blades stopping halfway through strikes. Aloo spoke first, dropping her lightsaber to her side, “I saw it in a holo.”

 

Amidala almost laughed out loud, “I very much doubt that, the Slaves of Tatoonie don’t like to share their methods of resistance with anyone.”

 

Ahsoka and Aloo stared at Amidala in evident surprise, “How?”

 

“I’m sure you know the rumours about me, I have seen far more of the Galaxy than you think.” Amidala smiled, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Amidala winked, “However that being said, the way you’re doing it will be no help to you if faced with someone who doesn’t follow the same dance as you.”

 

“But…” Ahsoka started.

 

Amidala held up a hand before she could say anything more, “I would say it’s because you’re relying too much on the dance as it is and not making it your own enough.”

 

Ahsoka blinked in visible confusion, “What do you mean?”

 

“For a start you’re pulling back too much. Not fighting, simply dancing. That particular dance you need to put far more force into your blows.” Amidala said, motioning with his hands. When he was met with confused stares he hung his head, “You’re being soft on each other...” Straightening up Amidala clapped his hands, “Okay class, everyone switch partners with the person you spar with the least.”

 

This brought groans from the entire class. Amidala simply laughed in response, “Hop to it, you don’t have all day.” 

 

Hours later he sat alone at the Pool of Serenity, taking in the serine air, at least that’s what it looks like at first glance. Upon closer inspection one would see subtle ripples across the pool, as well as a series of small flat stones floating around him. Every few seconds one would drift into his free hand and get flicked across the pool. Without much warning Aloo and Ahsoka entered the chamber, though they brought the energy of youth with them into the room. An energy which distracted Amidala for a moment causing him to misjudge his throw ending with the stone simply hitting the water and splashlessly sinking to the bottom. 

 

“You two couldn’t have waited thirty seconds?” He said turning to face the two younglings, an unknown twinkle dancing in his eyes.

 

Ahsoka and Aloo both looked quite taken aback, “Master Amidala?”

 

“You distracted me as I made that throw, I’d been saving that one.” Amidala groased, pushing himself to his feet. He leaned over to peer into the clear mostly still water of the Pool of Serenity, “There you are!” Thrusting out his cybernetic arm he called a small circular stone to his hand. Turning to the two younglings he smiled, “Can I help you with anything? Or do you two just want to use the pool for whatever reason, I hear you like to book it out almost daily.”

 

Aloo and Ahsoka both looked oddly guilty for reasons known only to they though that did catch Amidala’s attention. However he chose not to actually say anything simply raising an eyebrow at the two, the look on his face asking the question for him.

 

Aloo started tapping her feet in a seemingly random rhythm, Ahsoka broke the silence, “M-Master we’re here to just meditate.” She said it with a certainty of a child testing the waters and hoping to get away with something. Unfortunately for the two younglings Amidala had prior experience with children that was somewhat more in depth than most Jedi. 

 

“Oh? Then you wouldn’t mind me joining you?” Amidala said mildly. 

 

“Uh, no Master.” Ahsoka said, looking a bit downcast. 

 

“Don’t like me I sense.” Amidala said airily,  Ahsoka and Aloo both looked downright panicked at this statement.

 

“N-no Master. We do, we do.” The girls chorused together.

 

“Do you now?” Amidala said teasingly, before he could continue his comm beeped. Frowning he pulled it from its pouch on his belt, “Amidala here.” 

 

“Master Amidala, would you please come see the Council.” Came the voice of Mace Windu..

 

“Sure Mace, I don’t see why not.” Amidala said with a wink to the two younglings.

 

“Would you stop calling me that.” Came the exasperated response.

 

“Sure, if you can tell me a joke that’s actually funny.” Amidala shot back.

 

There was a sigh across the line, “Why is Master Yoda such a good gardener?”

 

“No idea.” Amidala said winking again at the two younglings.

 

Without a trace of humour in his tone Mace delivered the punchline, “Because he has green thumbs.”

 

Amidala snorted, “Come on, you could at least care about the joke Mace.”

 

“Get up here now Amidala.” The comms cut off completely.

 

The two younglings stared at Amidala, Somehow he’d managed to get the stern Master Windu to tell a joke. Humorously admittedly and the joke was terrible, but he had somehow managed to get him to actually try. This sparked an idea with Aloo, “How do you know Master Windu?”

 

Amidala looked at heras he started to leave, “If memory serves, I saved his life and he brought me back here.”

 

Ahsoka and Aloo shared quick looks, “How?”

 

“I asked him to bring me, I wanted to meet other Jedi.” Amidala said with a shrug, “Now be good and meditate well, perhaps later I can help you more with your ‘saber forms.” With that he swept out the room, his cloak billowing behind him. 

 

“He’s weird.” Aloo commented to Ahsoka, who nodded in agreement. 

 

“He feels weird, not bad. Just like there is something different about him, I don’t know.” Ahsoka said slowly.

 

“I can sense that too, but let the Masters worry about that. Help me set up, my family really wants to meet you.” Aloo said, her tone and voice shifting into an excited burble in the later half of her statement. 

 

Far above the rebellious younglings Amidala stood quietly in the lift, well not exactly quietly given he was tapping his foot in a rapid four-four beat that didn’t quite hold time. The ride up to the council chamber is a long slow one that is apparently meant to foster meditation of some sort, though most knights find it to be long, ardus and somewhat annoying. Amidala somehow wasn’t part of that group, at least not anymore, not since he’d let the Darkness take hold leading him to rampage through another universe. Slaughtering those he deemed guilty, culminating in a showdown with Sabé on the steps of the Jedi Temple. The aftermath of that battle had lead him to take his own altered version of the Baresh Vow and his lightsaber broken. The only salvageable part being the Kyber at its core, he’d run from that world hopping universes until he’d come here. A universe with no trace of his presence or taint, though he’d only stayed after saving Mace Windu’s life. A memory of the man who’d trained him sparking a need to save someone, without killing, in a time of peace. 

 

“What does the Council want now?” he lamented to himself. Something in the Force had shifted, there was a call to something he’d managed to avoid for the last ten years. His Kyber called to him to build his lightsaber again. Something unavoidable was coming, war was on the horizon, the one war he’d desperately hoped he could avoid fighting in again. The elevator doors opened as he finally reached the Council chambers anti-chamber. Taking a deep breath he stepped up to the doors that opened as he stepped up to them. On the other side of the door sat the entire council, all eyes glued to Amidala as he walked to the center of the room. 

 

“Masters.” Amidala greeted easily, bowing slightly as he did.

 

“Young Amidala.” Yoda greeted in return, “Troubling news we have.”

 

“Master?” 

 

“Master Kenobi has sent word from Kamino, just as you said he would.” Mace said in reply.

 

“What did he say? My visions weren’t exactly clear.” Amidala said in what was a half lie, his right hand twitching slighting under the deep cloak he wore. 

 

“Master Sifo Dias ordered the creation of a Clone army. He seemed to be under the impression it was wholly necessary for the continued future of the Republic.” Mace stated, his tone serious.

 

Amidala winced, “Why tell me about this? Surely it would be more beneficial to tell Obi-Wan’s Padawan of his Master’s discoveries and current location.”

 

The council exchanged looks, Master Mundi choosing to speak up first, “Because he is still young and reckless. We believe if you knows where his Master is he will run to save him and drag the Senator with him.”

 

Internally Amidala groaned, this was why Anakin always seemed to develop animosity towards the Jedi. There was a moment of silence while Amidala carefully selected his words, “I don’t believe that’s wise Masters, Anakin may have information that is relevant to this investigation that you and Master Kenobi haven’t considered or even been given remote links to.” 

 

Yoda and Mace exchanged a private look, “Perhaps, to the Archives we want you to go. Assist Madam Nu you shall.”

 

“What am I assisting her with Masters?” Amidala asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

“A discovery made by Master Kenobi, several pieces of data have been deleted by an unknown being. Madam Nu requires more researchers to help her filter information and find what’s gone missing.” Mace said leaning back.

 

Amidala bowed his head in acknowledgement, “Yes master.” He then proceeded to spin on his heel and strode out the chamber. Dramatically ensuring his cloak flared out behind him. Mace sighed as he watched the other leave the room.

 

“Trouble he is, sense it you can.” Yoda said softly to Mace.

 

Mace shook his head in reply, “I don’t think so, there is a convergence of shatterpoints around him. I can’t tell where they’re from though.”

 

Yoda thoughtfully stroked his chin, “Feel something coming you can.”

 

Mace nodded, “I’ve been able to for several months now. The Darkness is spreading and the clouding is becoming impenetrable.”

 

Yoda nodded sadly, “Trust in the Force, shaken it is.”

 

As the Council’s conversation shifted back to politics, Amidala descended swiftly to the same level as the archives and swiftly made his way there. Madam Nu, the Librarian was one of the few Jedi Amidala enjoyed speaking to, even if the conditions were often to play dejarik. Which he always lost, though not for lack of trying. Amidala was simply not suited to playing games of that nature, to his memory there wasn’t a single occasion he’d ever beat anyone at the game, well maybe Luke when he’d been young and still learning how to play the game. Amidala found the older Jedi sifting through several files on the terminal most Jedi had come to the conclusion was her personal terminal, though there was no spoken rule about this. It was just something that the entire temple had unanimously decided without a word spoken. 

 

“Madam Nu.” Amidala greeted softly from behind her.

 

She paused and stood up, “Master Amidala, how can I help you?”

 

“By order of the Council Madam, I’m to help you search for the cause of the gaps in the archives.” Amidala said evenly.

 

“Now they decide to send someone? Took them long enough.” Madam Nu narrowed her eyes at Amidala, “And they only sent you?”

 

“Evidently. I would say you need more help, but it can’t be helped as it is.” Amidala said shrugging.

 

“I will have words with them later, for now get started on the Western reaches.” Madam Nu said gesturing at a shelf nearby. Amidala bowed and walked to the indicated shelf, pulled off his cloak and carefully folded it and placed it on a nearby chair. He worked for several hours before a deep chill ran down his spine, a chill that he hadn’t felt in years. He leaned back to look around the edge of the shelf and was met with the face of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. He blanched and ducked behind the shelf again, but forced himself to leave the relative safety of the space behind the shelf when he felt the presence of Aloo. He could feel a tug through the Force towards her. 

 

“Sith Spit” He swore quietly to himself. When he reached Palpatine he pulled on his most pleasant smile, “Greeting Chancellor, I trust young Darie wasn’t too much of a bother.”

 

“Oh not at all Master Jedi.” Palpatine said with a grandfatherly smile, sending shivers down Amidala’s spine.

 

“Indeed.” said the voice of Madam Nu from behind Amidala. Palpatine’s focus shifted from Amidala to the irate looking Master of the Archives, a flash of annoyance flashing through his eyes that would have gone unnoticed by anyone not actively looking for it. Amidala took the opportunity to pull Aloo away from the encounter.

 

“Come along and help me find the files on Naboo. Did I ever tell you I was born there?” Amidala said as he lead Aloo away from the man he’d seen destroy the Jedi and everything they’d stood for, dozens of times over and been unable to do a damn thing to stop it. The fall of the Republic as inevitable unless Anakin Skywalker chose to save it, not once in all the time Amidala had traveled the cosmos had he ever seen one who had chosen to do so, including his own father. But he’d be damned before he’d let him get anywhere near Aloo. She was family, even if she didn’t know it. Amidala could feel Palpatine’s keen eyes drilling a hole into his back, as a response, Amidala’s hand drifted to where he had always clipped his lightsaber to his belt and found nothing but air.

 

Aloo didn’t pick up on any of this, instead her mind ran through a few things about Master Amidala. Maybe he knew her family, or had met them before. Maybe he could tell her more than Anakin had, after all, he shared a name with Padmé while she’d been queen. Maybe he had some connection to her family or was a part of her family. Taking a deep breath Aloo mustered her courage, “Master do you know Senator Amdala?”

 

Amidala froze for a second, his mind racing through several possible explanations, “That’s a tricky one. I’ve never met the Senator in person myself, however I know her older sister Sola well. She helped me on Naboo a few years back, I’ve been in contact with her ever since.”

 

Aloo perked up, she had heard a lot about Padmé from Anakin, but he had never really known anything in particular about Sola, at least nothing of substance. Aloo nodded enthusiastically, “Please.” Aloo said, slightly too enthusiastically.

 

Amidala smiled lightly, the threat of Palpatine pushed to the back of his mind for the time being, as he slipped between Palpatine and Aloo, shielding her with his body. As he spoke, Amidala placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the section he’d been working on. He sat her down on the chair he’d folded his robe on, and turned to continue his work before he started speaking. Starting with a the occasion he’d been caught trying to steal some food from their house, an idea that confounded Aloo slightly. Given her upbringing in the temple, she’d never gone hungry or been forced to steal food. Obviously she had been a part of several of the youngling raids on the kitchens, but those weren’t even remotely the same. 

 

Most of the stories he told Aloo were semi truths of a completely different version of Sola, his version though. So the tale he spun was of a brave freedom fighter, who fought through subtle means and art. A tale that enthralled Aloo completely, admittedly though more than half of it was completely implausible given the era most of the stories came from. Not that Aloo would necessarily know the difference, young as she was.

 

The more Amidala spoke, the more into his story he got the more careless with details he became. Eventually calling Sola his aunt, at least twice, and referring to an Empire at least once. So in the end it turned out it was probably a terrible idea to tell her stories, and he still wasn’t entirely sure how the hell he was going to explain half the stories to anyone who could potentially interrupt them or overhear.

 

Aloo picked up on every slip up, though she said nothing. The stories were wonderful and enchanting full of danger and love, to one as young as Aloo they painted a picture of a hero for her sister. The one thing that was missing from all of these stories was any mention of Padmé, it was a glaring omission. Halfway through a story about a near escape Sola had managed, Aloo tentatively held up her hand leading to Amidala trailing off mid-sentence. 

 

“Master? What about Senator Amidala?” Aloo asked again.

 

Amidala sighed, “It’s complicated, the things I know about the Senator. But for now I’m not talking about her, there are some things I can’t and won’t talk about. Maybe one day, but not yet.” As he spoke his hand drifted to his neck, pulling a leather necklace from under his robes. Attached to the leather was a purple crystal held in what looked like the remnants of a lightsaber’s kyber crystal chamber.  Aloo stared at the item as Amidala off handedly rubbed his thumb against the crystal.

 

“Master Amidala, what happened to your lightsaber?” Aloo asked bluntly.

 

Amidala froze and looked down at the crystal, “I almost lost myself to hatred and a need to kill or fight.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I just lost someone I loved, I watched her die. Cut down by… someone close to me.” Amidala said slowly, his voice tighter then it had been ten minutes ago when he’d been living in the fantasy of his aunt’s adventures, “I didn’t handle it well, but not everyone does young one. It took me longer than I would have liked to heal from that, I lashed out.”

 

Aloo stared at Amidala for a moment, “Did you do as the Masters warn of?”

 

“Fall into the darkness? I did, I was so alone. I was only able to find comfort in combat for too long.” Amidala blinked and looked down at the crystal in his hand, “I haven’t held a lightsaber since that day, this is the last piece of my lightsaber.” On a seemingly random impulse he pulled the the crystal off his neck and handed it to Aloo, “What do you feel?”

 

Aloo looked confused for a moment as she took the crystal that radiated the living Force. Amidala smiled and gestured at the crystal in her hand, “What do you feel coming from him?”

 

Aloo closed her eyes and reached out to it with the Force towards the crystal, from it she was assaulted with unfamiliar barrage of feelings. Pain, fear, love, joy all conflicting and bouncing off each other, at the center of it was a distinct emotional memory. Boundless love for someone, someone long gone, the Kyber singing in her hand until it grew deafening ringing in her ears. Suddenly without warning the singing stopped and was gone. The Kybar back in the Jedi Master’s Hand as he knelt before her she’s dropped to her knees and her cheeks felt wet as if she’d been crying. Master Amidala seemed to at least have the decency to look aghast at her reaction.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let you feel that.” The Kyber had now vanished back under Master Amidala’s robes, “Come I’ll show you back to the dorms.”

 

“T-thank you master.” Aloo said shakily letting Amidala pull her to her feet. 

 

“I’d advise you to try not to think about what you felt too much, feeling the pain of another being can be all consuming. All I can really advise is to focus on the truth that you can’t fix what’s been done.” Amidala said as they walked down a long series of corridors and stairs, Aloo being tugged along as Amaidala took long swift steps towards the youngling dorms. When they arrived Amidala stopped at the door, “Go on little one, find comfort in those around you.”

“What about you Master?” Aloo asked looking up at the sad eyes of the Jedi, 

 

“Me? Don’t worry about me young one, I’m simply a knight to be forgotten.” Amidala said with a small wink, then he was gone striding away with a flourish of his cloak.   

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is meant to take place within an alternate timeline within the universe of Fialleril's excellent Heretic pride universe. Though it does also follow on from the ending of the story two chapters ago. These stories aren't in any chronological order and there will be a few skips, and usually there are a couple of years between each chapter, or the end of each story. This is the only one that follows on directly from how I think that story played out in full.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many. Ideas I’ve had from reading other stories on this site. The best version of this idea I’ve read and the one that inspired this story would be Eclipse as written by SpellCleaver. It’s waaaay better done then this quick short piece. And anyone who likes this enough to use it themselves can feel free as long as I’m credited on some level.


End file.
